


019 - Back to Your Roots

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Kinks, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Going home isn't so easy when going home, means getting mixed up in another hunt. In an attempt at normal Sam and company go back to Bobby's place. Things are definitely NOT what they expected. And of course they discover what Thomas Wolfe meant when he penned. "You can never go home again."Note...gratuitous sex all around the place in this story. BTW if you want to find out how this all started read "Shake it Up Baby"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Authors Note: This is the nineteenth installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo was an Angel on parole and his parole officers were Sam and Dean, they were also his penance. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors” that way you can at least get some background story information on Theo. If the archives no longer have this story and you’re interested please email me and I’ll send a copy. By the way for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit focused in other direction than in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, mussed haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.  
:  
:  
:  


* * *

It was a quiet evening at the Winchester household, well quiet for them, they’d accomplished the goals they’d set out to do for the week, knocked out one hunt, started on another but had it yanked from them by fates queer little hands, then a case of trying to find another hunt. Dean was out in the backyard working on his baby, baby needed and oil and filter change, nothing major for Dean but at least something to do. He looked out from his vantage point under the car and noticed how the grass had hardly grown; the drought was affecting everyone differently. In their case, no grass to speak of so not even an excuse to do some yard work. They’d already been camping and just returned from a road trip to Las Vegas. In the house Sam wasn’t fairing much better, we had sifted through various internet sites, new places, etc trying to find anything that could remotely be considered a lead for a hunt. There was nothing going on there or seemingly anywhere. There were some strange occurrences up north, but Alaska was way out of their comfort zone, although considering the level of boredom, it was starting to look real good. 

 

Theo was occupied back in the bedroom, having done some of the basic housekeeping chores he proceeded to do the bathroom…again.

 

“Easy back there Theo, we want some grout left on the tile.” Sam called. Theo came through wearing a pair of cutoffs and a tee shirt. 

 

“Any luck?” He asked. Sam shook his head sadly. 

 

“Bored?” Sam asked.

 

“Aren’t you?” Theo returned.

 

“To death.” Sam said sitting back at the dining room table. 

 

Then he looked up and saw that Dean was through with the work on the Chevy and was headed back in pulling his sweaty and grimy tee shirt off his sweaty and grimy body. Well at least they would have a little washing to do. And Theo’s pristine bathroom would get a chance at disrespectability for a little while. Coming in the back door, Dean leaned around the door and threw his shirt into the hamper, then stripped out of his shorts and tossed them in with the shirt.

 

“Sam, Theo, come with.” He motioned them to the back. “No not for fooling around.” He said rolling his eyes. “Too fucking hot, I got an idea I want to run by you.” Once in the back Dean got into the shower and talked over the noise that the spray of the water was making. “I’ve been thinking maybe we ought to take a little trip.”

 

“Dean we just got back from Vegas, and camping. Where do you want to go?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“I was thinking South Dakota.” Dean said.

 

Sam traded a look with Theo, “Huh? South Dakota, what back to the yard?” Sam said referring to Bobby’s old salvage yard.

 

“Yeah, we’re bored silly here, there’s nothing on the radar, and there’s probably plenty to do down there. Hell, we’ve not been out there in a year.”

 

Sam shook his head. “You forget Dean the house is barely furnished and that with odds and ends we didn’t want to move here.”

 

“Exactly, Ok so we’ll have to probably lay in a sofa and chair, maybe a new TV that one that Bobby had was running on vapors and is probably dead by now. Groceries and stuff.”

 

“And why exactly are we leaving this to do that?” Theo asked. 

 

Dean looked over the glassed door a moment. “Because we’re doing the same shit every day, we need a change and that’s as good a change prospective as I can come up with unless you’ve managed to locate us a case there Sammy.”

 

Sam shook his head. “Prospect’s are dry as dirt. Okay so we go back, we’ll have some housekeeping work and some yard work to get some, then what? We’ll be back to square one just like we are here.”

 

Dean sighed under the spray and after coming out from under the water after wetting his hair again he began to soak up with shampoo. “Then let’s stay there for a bit. We don’t have to come back immediately and we can probably find some jobs to do, not only that, but I think we need to go back with some set rules.”

 

“What’re you talking about now?” Sam asked as Dean ducked his head for a rinse.

 

“We’ve been pretty well spoilt by high living, well high for us. Let’s take x amount of money out of the bank, pigeonhole at the house and that’s what we live on. No frills, no big spending, back to basics.”

 

Sam looked at Dean who now had shut off the water and was reached for his towel. “What brought all this on?” 

 

“Look we’re bored, we can do anything we want, buy practically anything we want. I’m just saying maybe we need to get our perspective back.” Dean mentioned then shook his head, “then again, probably a bad idea.”

 

“No, don’t go second guessing yourself like that, I never said it was a bad idea, it’s just something we’ve not considered.” Sam said. Theo looked at Sam a moment and then over at Dean who’d thrown his towel aside. 

 

Dean looked at them with something akin to desperation in his eyes. “Guy’s I’m just saying let’s give it a try, we need a break.”

 

Sam stood and walked into the bedroom followed by Theo and Dean, as Dean started pulling on clothes, Sam looked up thinking. “Okay but we’re going to need to pack for all seasons, no getting out there and finding we forgot short sleeves when it’s hot our or long sleeve when we’re freezing our collective asses off then going out to buy clothes. If we’re going back to basics, we can’t say one thing and do another.”

 

“I’m good with it.” Theo said looked at the other two. Dean and Sam exchanged a look. 

 

“You’re serious about this aren’t you?” Sam asked. 

 

Dean nodded, “Damn right I am, we’ve grown soft. It’s not going to hurt us living on a shoestring budget for a while.”

 

That was the beginning of the great project, which rapidly graduated to their packing up for all seasons, and ending up renting a pull behind trailer from a U-Haul dealer in town and hooking up to the pickup. Dean griped about not taking the Impala at first, and then Sam stopped his protestations and told him to make sure she was in good order to run. Then came telling their neighbours Bill and Charlie, so that they could keep an eye out for the house, which was done over a meal that Dean and Charlie planned together. Sam knew the level of Dean’s culinary talents from the old days when his meals were a thing of memory that kept repeating on the person. So together they planned a menu then went into town shopping. It was the next night when they met at the Winchester’s for the party as they had the larger dining room of the two. It had taken the better part of the day but in the end there was a banquet on which pleased everyone’s palate without being too much one way or another. 

 

“So you’re set on this are you?” Bill asked.

 

Dean nodded, “We started out on whatever we could hustle, then suddenly we got blessed with a windfall, and well we’ve had too much rich food for now. This is our last major meal like this for a while.”

 

Theo laughed under his breath. “Yeah right, I’m sure you can go back on your old diet.” 

 

“Well it wasn’t all that sparse. We made do. And I can still hustle a pool table.” Dean said proud that his craft had not deserted him. 

 

“I just wish we didn’t have to hustle.” Theo said in an undertone.

 

“That’s part of living on the road like we did, you never knew where your next meal would come from, so you hustled and kept a bankroll going that was the smart way.” Sam said nodding toward Dean. “But, we’ll keep you out of the middle of the game to keep you from being compromised.”

 

“Thanks I appreciate that.” Theo said gratefully. 

 

After they’d got the salad out of the way, Charlie insisted on that mainly for Bill, Sam and Theo’s sensibilities. The main course was brought in and carved. A lovely buffalo roast done in such a way that there were cuts for everyone’s taste. The vegetables were brought in and put on the sideboard and then after everyone was served, Dean looked at the roast with some dismay. 

 

“I guess I really better enjoy this now. Come tomorrow we go to hamburgers and other roadside food.” 

 

“Don’t get too comfy with that notion oh great sage. Theo and I are going to hit the farmer’s market weekly and I expect that we’ll occasionally go hunting for meat for the table if we don’t buy.” Sam said quickly.

 

“No doubt about that.” Dean mentioned. “Well we’re going to leave out tomorrow before lunchtime and hopefully we’ll make it through Utah at least before we stop for the night.” 

 

“The cell phones will be the only thing that we’ll bend on with regards to the budget. We need them and the internet hookup.” Sam conceded. 

 

“Good at least we’ll still have a point of contact with you.” Charlie said looking at them. “So starting tomorrow you’re going to be pioneering for a while.”

 

“Sort of like that.” Dean admitted.

 

Charlie thought for a moment then, “Decided how long you’re going to be gone?” 

 

Sam looked at Dean then to Theo, “We’re looking at about 6 months.” Sam said flatly.

 

“6, holy cow, that’ll put you getting back here in the middle of winter. Are you sure you want to risk that?” 

 

“We’ve been through worse.” Sam said looking around. 

 

The rest of the meal was consumed with companionable ease, then after dessert they adjourned to the living room for a cold beer. “Just keep an eye on the place, keep the mail from piling up, we’ve stopped paper delivery for right now.” Sam asked.

 

“Not a problem, you know we’re glad to do it for you. Actually I’m kind of envious.” Charlie said with a grin.

 

“Oh no.” Bill said, “Don’t you even think it.”

 

“What!” Dean asked.

 

 

“He’s starting to get the idea that maybe we ought to try something like this ourselves. Hell no, we live too close to the bone as is some months.”

 

Dean passed him a check, “This oughta help out a little.” He said grinning. Bill waved it away and Dean just sat there offering the check. “You may as well take it. Otherwise I’ll just have the money direct deposited to your account.” 

 

“Shut up and take it Bill. You know you’ll never hear the end of it otherwise.” Charlie chided, then looking at Theo, “Are you ready for this?” He asked.

 

“Well I came along about the same time as they came into the windfall so this will pretty much be new for me in a lot of ways, but I’m actually looking forward to it.” He mentioned. 

 

They concluded the evening and saw their friends home then after loading the dishwasher and getting that started, they adjourned to the bedroom where after a fun evening of visiting and feasting they found that they were actually ready for bed but Dean was the lone holdout. They were all lying down for the evening, but Dean was tossing a bit. Finally Sam punched him in the arm. 

 

“Will you settle down, you keep tossing like that I’ll send you to the living room.” Sam said. 

Dean looked up at the ceiling, “Can’t help it, I’m all keyed up about the trip, you know how I get Sammy.” 

 

“Excuse me Theo.” Sam said rolling to Dean, then working an arm free of the cover he started rubbing Dean’s scalp, Deep concentric motions, Dean closed his eyes, Theo grinned, even Sam had to smile at this. The one sure fire way aside from sex that would relax him was a scalp massage. Dean rolled towards Sam and tucked his head down under Sam’s chin while Sam continued that stroking, pretty soon Dean yawned and curled up, his breathing leveling out and becoming steady and calm. And in a few more minutes he was snoring softly. 

 

“Just like a baby.” Theo whispered. Sam smiled at the comparison which Dean would have probably taken offense to. Sam was about to roll over towards Theo when Dean cinched an arm around Sam’s waist making a negation noise deep in his throat. It was nearly dawn when Sam was finally permitted to roll and that because Dean and turned loose and rolled over. Sam grinning rolled over himself to see Theo lying back in back, his beathing quiet, his eyes shadowed by the darkness in the room. Sam curled up with him and felt him hug him back. 

 

The next morning it was Dean who was up early, imagine that, and he gladly took the reins for breakfast, opting for simple scrambled with toast and coffee. He was on the phone with Bill when Sam came into the room followed by a stretching and yawning Theo. He pointed them towards the full coffee pot.

 

“Yeah man, please help yourself to the fridge, we’ve tried to clean out the stuff that we know would otherwise go bad, but hey, we may have missed something, and the beer fridge, grab a pack when you want.”

 

“Okay dude, oh I meant to ask do you mind if we host some base gathers at your place from time to time while you’re gone, you’ve got a bigger kitch than us.” Bill asked.

“Sure, usual rules apply but yeah, go for it. And if you get a group of more engaging troops who want to make use of the warehouse, go for that too.”

 

“Glad you tossed in the extra money last month and had that place soundproofed.”

 

“Yeah after that visit from the cops I thought it might be pertinent.” Dean said smiling.

 

“But they were fun to play with weren’t they?” Bill said laughing.

 

“Oh hell yeah, especially that little Italian fellow, Corello, I think?” 

 

“Yeah, Gene Corello. He still comes and hangs from time to time.”

 

“So you are really gone here in a bit.” Bill said with a bit of a sigh.

 

“We’ll be back, probably around Christmas time.” Dean said smiling into the phone.

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Bill said with a smile. “I understand what you mean; too much high living for those who’re not used to it isn’t a good thing. Well most of the time it isn’t.” 

 

“Bill the philosopher.” Sam noted. Then they walked out to the waiting Impala and gave the house a long look. “Take care of her for us.” 

 

“It’ll be fine, just go and enjoy yourselves. We’ll be here when you get back.” Bill and Charlie intimated as Dean gunned the engine, Sam got into the car and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Okay so we get a little kinky in this chapter. you love it and you know it. :^D  
:  
:  


* * *

“We’ll probably regret not taking the truck, but I wanted to give baby here a chance to stretch her wheels a bit.” Dean said.

 

“It’s going to feel strange for the first month or so.” Sam said looking as the town passed them by. They were glad of the road trip at the same time there was a bit of reticence and it was made more palpable when they made the decision of pulling over for the night, automatically headed towards a Days Inn when Sam touched his arm. “No tell motels.” 

 

“Oh man can’t we bend a little?” Dean grumped, “I’ve got used to clean hotel rooms.”

 

Sam nodded, “I know but put us down a state highway and let’s take a room at one of the regular motels.” 

 

Dean did and after several more miles of driving that came up on a motel that billed itself as The Wonderlodge. They booked a room with two full sized beds for about half of what a room at a Days Inn would have cost them. They keyed the door and walked into a reasonably well kept motel. They’d stopped at a McDonalds and got take out and sat down on the bed to eat. They looked at the beds and shook their heads. 

 

“Couldn’t even set us up with a room with queen sized beds, now that’s sad.” Dean griped. Sam commiserated and looked at Theo who was munching on his hamburger in phlegmatic silence. They all looked at each other uncomfortably, then Sam stood sitting his supper of a cold big mac down.

 

“Fuck all.” He said with a grunt. He then moved the nightstand that separated the beds. Then with help from Theo pushed the beds together. Checking out the mattresses he grunted. “Not the best situation in the world but we’ve had infinitely worse. And it’s only for the night. Then we got our king sized bed in the trailer we can bunk on tomorrow night.” 

 

“You really want to drive all day and into most of the night to get to Sioux Falls?” Theo asked.

 

“Damn right I do. If we’re going to do this then we’re going to do it like we used to. On a wing and a prayer and pushing the envelope on driving.” Sam said looking at his brother a moment. “Well you’re mighty quiet over there.”

 

“Just thinking is all.” Dean replied.

 

Sam gave him a long look, then sadly smiling, “We’ve been too long doing what we were doing and not enough time scraping by. It’s dulled us as hunters.” 

 

Dean nodded, and then looked at his brother. “I think that on this trip we need to really think about some things. Some very important things.”

“Such as?” Sam asked. 

 

“Doesn’t feel right talking it over a hamburger and coke but here goes.” He took a deep breath. “Sam we’re neither one like Theo, we don’t have the availability to just take on another’s form.”

 

“True.”

 

“You might not like that talent Dean, sometimes it’s not cracked up to be what you think. After all you both were there when I took on this vessel. It’s not an easy fit.”

 

“That’s just it Theo, we don’t even have that advantage. We have this one body for now. It can be flawed and rendered useless or worse. The main thing is…Sam we both are not 20 anymore, we’re both pushing them 50’s, Hell I’m already there, and you’re right behind. We’ve been doing this since we can remember. I’m just thinking it’s time we retired. Let’s go back to doing what we did for a while and broker information. It’s stable work, it’s clean, and well…shit…I don’t know.” Dean lapsed into silence looked pensive. Sam looked at him in surprise then a look of love crossed his face. 

 

“You’re right, we’re both no teenagers anymore and frankly I don’t want to do what Dad or Bobby did and that was die with a hunt on. Let’s give it a try while we’re in South Dakota okay?”

 

“You mean you’re willing to work it?” Dean said slightly shocked.

 

Sam laughed and wadded up his sandwich wrappings. “I’m willing to give it a go. You’re right, we’ve been shot, knifed, bit, flipped over various obstacles. I’ve not wanted to admit it but there are mornings it takes me a few to get cranked up. I’m sorry to sound old, but I don’t want to become old before my time. And I want time for us to enjoy together in peace rather than scoping out the next case. “ 

 

“God you sound old.” Dean quipped.

 

“Listen to you, mister I need four aspirin to start the day.” Sam returned.

 

They sat back then, not doing anything but listening to the night for a change. Especially since this particular motel room didn’t lend the air they wanted to have sex in. They piled into bed shortly after and even with the two beds pushed together managed to snuggle after a fashion. They all fell asleep pretty much as a group. And they woke the next morning pretty much the same way. After a look at the mildewed shower they opted to let it go until they got home and started putting some more miles behind them. And it was about 1 am that they pulled into the Salvage yard, a sight for their sore eyes. 

 

The weather out was cool but not cold, so they didn’t have to worry about heating. They opened the trailer and noticed immediately the musty disused smell. Sam, Dean and Theo started opening windows all around to air out the trailer. Then they went into the bedroom and noticed that while their bed was not moldy or mildewed for that matter there was a general disused smell again. They sighed and made the bed from a set of linens they managed to scrounge up and then all fell into an exhausted slumber. But they were together in close proximity, and able to touch one another again in the very bedroom that they started out the partnership of their trio in. 

 

The next morning they unhooked the pull behind trailer then went to a local Huddle House got breakfast and then went to a Wal-Mart to grocery shop as well as pick up a few things to make the trailer liveable. That day was spent cleaning and airing the trailer as well as renting a steam cleaner and doing the carpet in the whole trailer. They stayed up at the house while the carpet air dried what little it needed to. That night they were back down to a much fresher smelling trailer, the bed which had liberally be sprayed with Febreeze smelled much cleaner, and they were able to get their personal spaces set back up in the old fashion. 

 

It took them the better part of three days to get everything back in order but soon they were once again at home in their first home. It was on this third night that they were cleaned up as well and happily sitting around after supper in little of nothing just like old times. 

 

“That’s one thing I want to do when we get back to Idaho.” Dean mentioned. “I want to start running here, staying in shape, but I’d like to expand the garage into a workout area. I don’t want to end up looking like some old men I’ve seen in the day.”

 

“Dean, you’re still young, you’re quite fit, and we don’t slow down enough to think about workouts, hell we don’t need them.” Sam said with some consternation.

 

Dean shook his head, “If we come off the road, that’ll change.” 

 

“Then we’ll lay in some bikes and ride the Air Base Road, hell that’s 12 miles from town to base, do some stuff at the house like you said, we’ll keep busy enough. Not to mention sexercising.”

 

“Oh yeah, I like that best.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“It is fun, isn’t it?” Dean said returning the grin.

 

The rest of that day was spent getting the house in order as well, then on the grounds checking equipment and looking over things like air hoses and other stuff. After checking the oil level, and other settings, they started up the air compressor and were glad to see that it functioned without a problem. At the same time, Dean hooked up one of the air nozzles and sprayed down the inside of the open bay garage, knocking down spider webs and blowing some accumulated debris away. Theo spent the day wandering the lot, looking over the wrecks and marking some with a can of yellow spray paint on a tire. These would be the ones that they could quickly renovate and get ready for sale. Then as evening came on they were all gathered back in the trailer enjoying a quick evening meal of a roasting hen with some vegetables. Even Dean seemed to find more enjoyment in the healthier food that he would’ve in a grease laden meal. 

 

Sam mused that maybe Dean was finally going to start looking out for his health, later that evening they were all laying around on sofa, and rugs as the gas log burned in the fireplace casting a preternatural glow over the room, painting the room in textures that were comforting. Happy with a full day’s work they all showered and turned in, glad for the chance to rest in their old bedroom that was smelling more like home and less like a dust factory. They looked at one another as they climbed into bed and at an unspoken signal they merely lay down and were soon dozing off. The next day Dean checked over the fork lift and had to change out three hydraulic lines, replace the fluid, and fuel, but it started up straight away. 

 

He maneuvered one of the wrecks from the top of a sack and brought it down to take a closer look at it. It was a 2000 SAAB. An import fixed up would sell nicely. And thankfully they had pretty much all the parts they needed from a couple of other wrecks that Bobby had managed to stash on another part of the lot. Dean and Theo checked over the block which seemed in sound condition, from all appearances the only problem was in body damage and some obvious damage to the transmission. That then was their first project which they threw themselves into while at the same time Sam was involved in the grunt work of doing some part hauling and data sifting. 

 

The first week there was then spent in getting settled back into a routine. As well as running off some of the neighbourhood hooligans who were using the back part of the lot to do some drug trades. Rock salt rounds quickly discouraged the kids, and discouraged them even more when they tried a concerted effort to run the Winchesters off the lot. That was their first mistake; the second was that the only firearm that was brought to the fight was a 38 snub nose. Dean hauled out the 9mm he kept cocked and locked in his waist band while he was walking the property, he knew just showing the piece wouldn’t discourage some these wannabe toughs, so he settled for bitchslapping the tallest of them while he had his piece aimed at the guys crotch. The third mistake made was that these bums decided that coming back after sundown to try and rectify the problem would be a better way to handle the situation. Three baseball bats later and a call to 9-1-1 remedied the situation. The final settlement came with the boys installing a full scale video surveillance unit on the property and keeping the gate closed after sundown.

 

Oh there had been the casual drive by and the attempts by the relative gang leaders in the area trying to worm their way into the boys good graces to continue their drug trafficking. Finally they set an ambush, Dean drove off the property with two blowup dolls in the car dressed down some. The next option was after he was gone for a bit, Theo and Sam took strategic positions and wait. Their patience paid off when about two hours later a van pulled on the property, then the doors opened and four toughs debarked with instruments of obvious malice that they intended to use on the property. Theo looked at Sam when the Van pulled up. He made an obvious shading motion with his hand over his eyes. Sam immediately knew what was about to transpire and he ducked in a nearby wreck burying his face into the stale fabric upholstery. Theo walked out onto the center of the small turnabout on the property and looked at the group. They were common street thugs, but Theo caught a glimmer of hope when he saw that at least two of them were Hispanic. He grinned walking up. “Any of you boys good Catholics?” He called.

 

Two of them rounded on him and raised their weapons. Theo did a first reveal which gave a burst of the angelic light, not the incapacitating burst but basically an attention getter, then he unfurled his wings. The two Hispanic and one of the others fell to their knees dropping their weapons and crossing themselves. “Now you boys want to get back into that van, get off this property, then you tell all your friends, to stay off this property, and they tell their friends. Pretty soon things will get back to normal status quo, understood?” One of the toughs who was obviously not a believer or else just didn’t care raised his gun and fired three times at Theo, the rounds fell harmlessly at his feet. 

 

“I warned you.” Then he did a second reveal, in which the angelic light was ramped up to the retina searing level that was close to what Castiel was wearing when Pamela tried to view him. “Leave now, if I ramp this up one more level you will be blinded, come back here again, or if any of your people come back and I will not wait, I will strike them all blind. Am I understood now?” Hands came up and weapons fell, they piled into the van and it shakily withdrew from the lot.

 

This tactic was good and bad in that it deterred any further action but basically tied Theo hand and foot to the lot for the next month. During that month however they got a lot of work done and had three cars ready for sale in short order. They sold them to a lot in town who paid them well for the reconstruction work. Dean grinned after the end of the month rolled around.

 

“Okay just went over the books and we dropped about $5,000 total in those cars were repaired and sold and made about $12,000 in the trade over and above the five grand.” He said with a grin.

 

“Does this mean I can get off the lot for a while now?” Theo asked plaintively.

 

Sam reached over from where he sat on the sofa and ruffled his short cut. “Yes, we all can, I think we got the attention of the local drug trade so they’ll leave us alone and we got plenty of work coming up.”

“You found us some hunts?” Dean asked stretching.

 

“Two, one in Baton Rouge and the other in San Antonio, the Louisiana job looks like a case of voodoo gone wrong, that one will require some delicate handling, the Texas job is a haunting on the River Walk.” Sam said looking over his data. Then he looked to Dean, “Can we trust the lot to be safe for either one of those hunts though?” 

 

Dean who was looking pumped at the idea of a job suddenly deflated. “No, not really.” He griped, then thought for a long moment and reached over grabbing the phone book and looking up a number dialed.

 

“SFPD, Sergeant Kimmelman speaking?”

 

“Hank? Dean here! Dean Winchester.” Dean asked.

 

“Dean! Hey man, heard you were back in town!”

 

Dean grinned into the receiver, “Yeah, we been back in about a month, just trying to get settled into a routine here before contacting all our old haunts.”

 

“Yeah I got your old haunt for ya.” Hank said jokingly.

 

“I bet you do, I need a favour.” Dean asked.

 

There was a minute pause, “Legal?” 

 

“Totally.” Dean assured him.

 

“Shoot.” Hank said.

 

Dean outlined that they were in but had to head out of town for a few days to take care of some business down south, that they would probably be gone about two weeks and could he spare a patrol car to do a periodic drive by and through of the lot. 

 

“Yeah we can do that. Is there something I should know?” Hank asked.

 

“Just that at least one of the local gangs was using the lot to trade drug stashes, we ran them off once, but if we’re gone and they see we’re gone things will go back to the way it was and I’d just as soon not have that happen if you catch me.”

 

There was a tapping of keys then, “When are you planning on leaving?” 

 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Dean said. 

 

“About two weeks?” 

 

Dean thought a moment then confirmed, “Yeah, if it goes longer I’ll call you, but same if we get it wrapped up sooner and are back.” 

 

“Okay I’ve got you set up with a staggered drive by look in on our two night shifts.” 

 

“I owe you man.” 

 

“Well work that out of you when you get back.” Hank said with a laugh.

 

“No doubt.” Dean laughed as well then after a few more remarks he hung up the phone. Turning to Sam and Theo he grinned. “Okay the coast is clear now.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Theo asked.

 

“Cops will be patrolling the yard, plus I think when the tale circulates that the yard is protected by a higher power it’ll be all right.” Dean said nonplussed.

 

“You’ve got a lot of faith that we’ll come back here and not find the yard the center of some gangs turf war.” Sam noted.

 

“Yep.” Dean said concentrating on the path ahead. “But hey gotta have faith in something and currently my faith is confined to two things and two things only.” He draped his arms around Sam and Theo’s necks, you two and my car.” He said smiling broadly.

 

Sam looked at Theo, “You know he’s saying that because he wants some serious sex tonight.”

 

“Nope.” Dean said grinning.

 

“Nope.” Theo echoed mistrustfully.

 

“Nope, I’m saying that cause I want some serious fucking sex tonight.” He hugged them tightly. “Hey lighten up, this is like a vacation only instead of have an unending purse string we gotta do this on a budget, kinda convoluted, but effective.”

 

Sam and Theo shared a look then they each grabbed the arm slung around their respective necks and marched Dean into the bedroom. 

 

“See that’s what I’m talking about, affirmative action!” Dean said triumphantly. 

 

They laid him down on the bed and commenced to slowly strip off their clothing, and every time Dean made a move to undress himself one or the other or sometimes both would pounce him on the bed and start tickling him. It was quickly decided that Dean was far more ticklish than his brother. When Sam and Theo were naked they slow ground against each side of the clothed, well, half clothed Dean. Dean was growling now in frustration, a damp spot appearing on the front of his jeans where his pre-come was leaking, an outline of his cock threatening to burst the seams of his britches if possible. Then Theo slowly began to undress Dean, while he was doing that and ministrating to Dean in various ways, Sam stepped over to the duffel bags and removed a few items he’d secreted when they left Idaho. Theo was now licking and sucked long and then some on Dean’s dick when Sam walked back over and quickly secured Dean’s hands to the bedposts which shackles, which gave him some freedom of movement but not that much. A gleam came in his eye until he saw the paddle come out from behind Theo.

 

“Oh hell no, I gotta drive tomorrow.” Dean said tensing.

 

“No you don’t you have two perfectly good drivers right here. And for being a bad boy get your feet in the air.” Theo said firmly.

 

“No.” Dean said equally firm. Sam then came out from behind his back with the cat of nine tails. 

 

“Fine you get this then.” And suiting actions to words he brought the flail down smartly on his thighs. He screamed out as the leather thongs met the tender flesh. 

 

“In the air.” Sam ordered. Reluctantly Dean raised his legs, “Bend them back and grab your ankles.” Sam ordered again, and swatted Dean across the ass when he didn’t move fast enough. 

 

He grabbed his ankles in a death grip and held on the for the leather ride that was coming. They didn’t disappoint, for every swat he got with the cat he got one with the paddle until his ass was flaming red. 

 

“We’re only doing this because you’ve been such a naughty boy, and because we wanted to.” Theo admitted casually. He looked closely at Dean’s ass and a small pool of urine that had been spurted out onto his stomach in the course of his whipping. 

 

“Damn, you made me pee myself.” He griped between gasps. 

 

“Don’t worry, I put some absorbent pads under then sheets when I made the bed this morning.” Theo said with a wicked grin, “several of them in fact.” 

 

“Why? You expected me to piss myself?” Dean asked somewhat affronted.

 

“Never can be too sure.” Sam noted as he reached down to the foot of the bed and brought up two long silk scarves. He proceeded to tie off Dean’s ankles to his wrists with about a foot of play. Once strapped up he relaxed and groaned in pleasure as some of the tension was take off his legs. Sam then got up from the bed, retrieved a warmed wet wash cloth from the bathroom and slowly washed Dean’s anal region. Dean gave him a look.

 

“You’ve been sweating all day, the last thing I want to do is go down on your sweaty ass.”

 

“Well could you be a little more gentle there, that’s some tender area you’re in.” Dean griped. 

 

“Well you could have gone all day without saying that.” Theo said taking up the cat of nine tails and striping the backs of Dean’s thighs with four fairly hard strokes. Dean was nearly in tears at this point, then Sam leaned down looking over the anal territory carefully and then began to examine it with his tongue, teasing, spearing, lapping the tight pucker until the first gate relaxed enough to permit his tongue to spear and touch just inside his canal. Dean was about to go crazy from the sensations. Then Theo got into the act as well by standing on the bed, straddling Dean, he then started fisting his cock within about a foot of Deans bound body. Theo threw his head back and groaned loudly.

 

Then Sam lubed up his cock and then Dean’s hole. He started teasing Dean with slight penetration. Now Dean was begging for Sam to go ahead and take him completely. Sam then slid his thick hard meat in slowly to start, giving Dean a chance to adjust to him, but at the same time being insistent. Dean’s back arched as he felt Sam’s flesh melding into him, it felt as if Sam and he were becoming one person in a sexual sense. 

 

Then Sam pulled out causing Dean to whimper until Sam jammed his dick back into Dean, again and again. His repeated assaults on Dean’s beaten ass sent thrills of pleasure through both of them but especially through Dean. He loved the rough treatment, for him rough was good. Brutal was best. In this case he would have had to agree that it was approaching brutal. Sam set a spanking pace causing Dean to yell in pain as Sam’s heavy ball sack kept slapping his ass with each thrust. Not to mention the flesh of Sam’s belly and thighs slapping against Dean as well. 

 

Dean cried out as he started coming just from this play, he came in long hard spurts that tapered off but left him lathered in come. Between that and having Theo’s ass right in his face, watching Theo fisting his cock, he suddenly started to feel that wonderful low gut feeling of an explosive orgasm. He knew this one would rock him so he prepared for it by plunging in as deep as he could on each thrust into his big brother. Theo in the meantime flexed as he started to come, he aimed his jets of come to hit Dean’s face and chest.

 

“Oh hell yeah.” Dean groaned out. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” He said trying to lap up as much of Theo’ s spunk as he could. 

 

It was finally then that with Sam that impending explosion matured and burst from him causing him to bridge and shove violently deep into Dean as he called out Dean’s name as he came. Theo grinned and looked at Sam who nodded, still buried hilt deep in Dean’s ass. Theo began to carefully unknot the scarves. And Dean was permitted to relax his pose. Dean whimpered again when Sam pulled out of Dean and leaned back gratefully. It was then that Dean allowed his tired legs to fall, the sudden contact of his thighs and ass coming in contact with the sheets stinging him mightily. He bridged up and carefully settled back into the position. Finally he settled down and allowed his ass to burn but to relax. Sam then unloosed Dean’s wrists from the shackles and set him free. Free to just lay there for the time being until at last. 

 

Finally Sam looked up and grinned, “Shower?”

 

“Definitely.” Theo returned. 

 

“Get up.” Sam ordered Dean. 

 

“What you still want to top me?” Dean asked. 

 

“No, but neither am I gonna sleep with drying come on me either, and I sure don’t expect you to, so come on.” Sam said grabbing Dean’s wrist. Dean started to give a laugh until his ass lost contact with the sheets.

 

He grimaced mightily and looked at Sam. “Got your pound of flesh didn’t you?” 

 

Sam grinned, “Oh you love it and you know it. Besides we shower then you get a lotion rubdown on your much abused ass and legs.” 

 

“Well, in that case.” Dean said still grumphing a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

They did shower, not a long lazy one but enough to get clean then Dean stood by while Sam and Theo stripped and changed the bed linens. Then all three lay back down on the bed with Sam ordering Dean on his stomach, Sam then broke out a bottle of lotion he’d splurged on during a shopping trip. He proceeded to slowly rub it over the abused flesh. Dean gasped at first then made more comforting sounds as the lotion worked its way inwardly. Sam then covered Dean with a towel and settled in slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 

Wake up for them was around 10am the next day for which they were pretty much scandalized. However instead of overly grousing about their lay-in they got up, shaved and had breakfast. Then loaded the Impala and started out of the yard just as a cruiser drove by and flipped on lights. Sam pulled over and waited as the officer walked up to the car. 

 

“License and Registration please.” The cop asked. Sam produced his driver’s license as Theo passed the registration over to him. He passed the information to the police who checked it and nodded. “Sorry to have bothered, you but we got orders to keep an eye on this place.”

 

“Hey don’t apologize for doing your job man.” Sam said gladly. “We’re glad you stopped us, lets us know that you got the message.”

 

“Do you guys really expect trouble out here?” 

 

“We’ve already had to run some thugs off twice, third time’s the charm.”

 

“Long as you don’t leave any bodies lying around.” The cop joked.

 

“Not a chance.” Sam said half-jokingly. 

 

Back on their way they turned some miles with Dean doped up on some Ibuprofen and laying down in the back seat now on his stomach. He woke with some of the soreness gone but not all of it and he refused to let Theo heal him for some unknown reason. Finally he dozed off while Sam was driving and slept most of the day under the influence of the pain killers. 

 

When he did finally wake it was to the sound of crunching gravel under the tires. He yawned and stretched and sat up gingerly but glad to feel that most of the soreness was gone. He saw that they were pulling into a truck stop parking lot. Sam looked in the rearview and grinned.

 

“Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty.” Theo said over his shoulder.

 

“grub?” Dean asked yawning again.

 

“Gas then grub.” Sam acknowledged pulling up to a pump and swiping a credit card to fill the Impala’s tank. They sat in a diner and ordered their meal in relative comfort now that the car was gassed up and parked in view of their table. They sat back sipping on their iced tea while waiting for supper to come around.

 

“What did you do for lunch?” Dean asked.

 

“Pulled through a drive through, tried to wake you up but no go. So we ordered burgers and got back on the road. We’ve made some good time today. Question is, now that you’ve got some sleep do you feel well enough to drive for a while?”

 

“Still a bit tender but I can manage.” Dean acknowledged.

 

Sam smiled and nodded, “Good, we can make some good miles before we tuck in for the night.”

 

Theo looked askance at Sam, “You sound as if you’re expecting trouble at home.”

 

Sam nodded, “If the cops don’t have at least one bust out there I’ll be surprised.” He sat thinking, 

 

“Personally I’d just as soon get this job over and done with as soon as possible. Something doesn’t feel right on this one.” Sam said.

 

“What’s the matter Obi-wan, a tremor in the Force?” Dean chided.

“You laugh, but that’s exactly what I’d call it.” Sam said.

 

Their order came and it was consumed in playful banter until the subject of Dean’s ass was brought up.

“Look, I’m still trying to figure out what the problem was I mean I could have taken care of most of that pain this morning if you’d let me.” Theo ventured.

 

“Nah, I’ll be okay.” Dean said blushing slightly in the under filled diner.

 

“But” Theo started.

 

“Yeah and mine’s gonna be fine.”

 

Theo snorted, then Sam put in his two cents. “I just don’t understand why you turned it down to start with? You’ve never done that before.” 

 

Dean looked thoughtful for a long moment chewing phlegmatically on a piece of chopped steak and then answered. “Part of the vacation I think.” Then he went on a little more sure of himself. “I mean, look at it like this. What did we do if we got hurt before you can along Theo; we slapped a bandage on it and called it good. Sometimes it healed quickly, sometimes slow but it healed. I think we need to take a break from taking advantage as well. Or maybe save your energies for something major.”

 

Theo looked a little unsure for a moment and then nodded, “If that’s what you really want. I can go along with you, but I still think you’re nuts for turning down a perfectly good opportunity. “

 

“You’ve got a point, but if my buns were in worse shape I would’ve said yeah, but I need to toughen up, I think we all do.” Dean commented.

 

The meal was finished with pie and coffee and then it was back out to the car and back on the road with Dean driving while Sam stretched out in the back seat and caught some sack time. Theo looked at Dean for a long moment, Dean fidgeted a little under the gaze until at last he shook himself. 

 

“Trying to get into my head?” Dean asked.

 

“No not that, well maybe a little, no, I was just thinking that I can understand on the one hand why you’d want to toughen up as you say, but what do think I’m going to do if you get cut or shot?” Theo said, “I mean I’m not going to sit by and let you slap a bandage on it and go on, the risk factor is too great and right now we need all the pluses on our side for a change.”

 

Dean realizing he was up against a formidable force in Theo finally agreed, “Ok, ok, if it’s something minor it heals on its own, major or semi and you take care of it, deal?” 

 

“Yeah I think so.”

 

Dean shook his head, “Never knew two more worrisome people and one of them I grew up with.”

 

Theo said nothing, only smiled slightly. 

 

Sam slept on for a couple of hours more and then woke looking much more refreshed. Dean nodded to his reflection then over to Theo who was leaning against the window snoring softly. Sam grinned and sat back. “Want me to take over for a while?” 

 

“Nah I’m good, so what exactly are we looking at down in Baton Rouge?” Dean asked.

 

Dean opened his laptop and key through to the work he’d done so far. “Looks like some third rate voodoun conjured up a spirit and now can’t get rid of it, and no other hunter is interested in the job, something about the hunt not justifying their work. They’ve called in a priest who was able to calm it down but not really get it under full control. This spirit looks to be connected to something older than Christianity.”

 

“Great, so what are we going to do, wish it back into non-existence?” Dean said his anger rising slightly. “Amateurs.” He bitched.

 

“That’s exactly what caused this to happen in the first place, it was an amateur voodoo priestess who called this being up, not that they did, they have no idea how to get rid of it.” Sam was looking through John’s journal and finally settled on a page. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. 

 

“Mama LaDeau’s.” A melodious voice answered. 

 

“Mama, Sam Winchester here. Do you have time…”

 

“To answer a question? Yes, but do you have patience to list to my answer.” She said.

 

“I listen Mama and when we come by I’ll bring you a pint on behalf of my dad.”

 

“Who be your dad?”

 

“John Winchester.”

 

“Oh him, him is bad mojo, don’t want nothing to do with hisself.”

 

“You won’t have to worry about that, he’s dead.”

 

“So! When that stop somebody?” She argued as if it was perfectly normal for the dead to attack the living or cause bad luck to the living, and unfortunately for a lot of folk that’s exactly what had happened in their lifetime. 

 

“We’re going to be going on to Baton Rouge to visit and see about taking care of a haunting down there, but …”

 

“Chile, you don’ want to be messin round wit no voodoo. I know what you be talkin bout. Don’ you go down dere. It only cause you trouble.” 

 

“That’s our job, other people’s trouble.”

 

She laughed into the phone then, “Shit, causin trouble what you boys be bout doin if you go down dere.” 

 

“Mama, I’ve seen the other side of the veil, both me and my brother has and our other brother…” Sam said plaintively.

 

“Is not wit you. You gots someone you call brotha but he none of your blood.” She said as if knowing all that was going on and Sam had to remind himself that she probably did know a hell of a lot more than she was letting on.

 

“Close enough.”

 

“You not be turned back?” 

 

“We’re hunters mama…Dad wouldn’t want us to turn back.”

 

“Hunt piss, you dad when him be down here las’ him brought good lookin white man, all whiskers and whiskey.”

 

“Bobby?” 

 

“That be him!!” She said excitedly.

 

“He’s crossed over as well.”

 

There was a long sigh on the other end of the phone and suddenly the bayou patoise was complete gone from Mama’s voice. She sounded ageless but Sam reckoned her to be at least their age if not a little better.

 

“You boys been connected to a lot of death. Too much. Death rides with you sometimes.” 

 

“What happened to the bayou?” Sam asked.

 

“It’s what a lot of folk come to expect from some old black voodoo woman, they don’t know much more than what movies tell them. Which all said and done is a crying shame, it’s a shame that real people gotta put on fake faces so that the living world will take you seriously. So what do you have?” 

 

Sam filled her in carefully detailing what he did know. He heard a sharp intake a breath. “You sure that the cops said they found animal hair at both scenes but no animal they could connect it too?” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Sam said respectfully. 

 

“Don’t ma’am me, it’s Mama LaDeau or Patsy. What it sounds like you got is a Tikoloshe. They’re mischievous spirits, some say old as earth, some say older. You can, or rather I can banish them for the time, but they are tricky at best.”

 

“Patsy, I don’t mean to offend, but have you been in on many of these types of operations before?” Sam asked hesitantly.

 

“You’re not offending and yes I have done more than my share of boogie-man work. I know what you go there, and it’s a basic garden variety poltergeist on steroids.” She took on the tone now of a patient school teacher, “The Tikoloshe are created by a shaman who can enchant or create a possession over a body and cause it to become one of these critters. Usually they’re found in the badlands of South Africa, but occasionally some wise assed papa voodoun will pop up here trying to work their black juju. You come by Thibodaux, call when you get into town and I’ll give you directions to my place.” Then she warned, “I’m telling you boy, don’t try to go this one alone, you have no idea what you’re messing with.”

 

“Okay Patsy, I get the gist of what you’re saying and we’ll see you in about three days.”

 

“You do that boy. Bye for now.” 

 

“Bye Mama.” Sam said hanging up the line.

 

Sam turned to Dean, “I know you got half of that, so here’s the other half.” So Sam related the call to Dean who pursed his lips and thought and then shook his head.

 

“She’s right, We’ve hunted a lot of shit but this will be a new one for us. Essentially what she’s saying is that they are like zombies but malevolent trickster types?”

 

“Something like that, yeah.” Sam agreed. Then he leaned forward on the seat back as Dean drove. “Salt and burn won’t work because the corpse is spelled, shot gun rounds will probably just piss it off, since it’s already dead, capping it through the head works for most zombies, but why do I get the feeling this isn’t like most zombies?”

 

Dean flipped his thumb at Sam. “Get to work on that laptop of yours and see if you can pull up anything.” 

 

“You’ll have to wait until we pull over for the night, or pull in at a truck stop that has a WI-FI cloud.”

 

“A what?” Dean asked.

 

“Just look for a new looking truckstop, one of the really modern places that looks like it caters to both truckers and campers.” 

 

They had to drive another hour and a half before they finally came up on a Flying J truckstop. Dean pulled in a grabbed a parking space, then while he went in for a pee break and to get some munchies for them Sam accessed his laptop and found that they were in a good WI-FI spot. 

 

He quickly did a search on the keywords he could come up with and was woefully disappointed, most of what he found was supposition and little else, some bits and pieces of folklore, and other odds and ends. He continued to pull the data stream and save as much as possible to his drive when Dean returned. Theo was waking now from his nap and looked around groggily. 

 

“Sorry Mama Bear, didn’t mean to sleep so long.” Theo said to Sam as Dean got into the car with a sackful of stuff. He passed a Dr. Pepper to Theo, a Mello Yello back to Sam and he took out a Red Bull. 

 

 

“Don’t worry about it, you probably needed to sleep otherwise you wouldn’t have stayed down so long.” 

 

There was dead silence from Theo which caused Sam to look up and catch a sheepish look. “Ok, what’s the mystery? Wait a minute, you stayed up last night didn’t you?” 

 

“I waited until you both were sound asleep then I snuck out of bed and patrolled the yard until just before dawn.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that you know.” Dean said looking over at him. 

 

“Yeah I did, we didn’t know if those idjits, as Bobby would have called them, would be coming back and with more firepower. You both were tired, and I was wired. It only made sense.” Theo said smiling shyly. 

 

“So what did you find out?” Dean asked Sam, who started reading the material he did come up with and finishing with a shrug.

 

“If you ask me we’re going to have to go with Mama LeDeau on this one. This is more her genre than ours.”

 

“Did you check the journal to see if there was anything there?” Dean asked.

 

Sam looked at the leather bound book on the seat next to him. “Twice, nothing, not a scrap, we’re going in blind on this one guys.” Then he shook his head, “You better hope that whatever body this shaman bewitched is a child or teenager, you kid about me being a Sasquatch this could be close to the real thing.”

 

Then Dean shared out the snacked between everyone and got started back on the road. “You want me to take over for a bit?” Theo asked.

 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

 

“I know that, I’m talking about driving.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“Blow me.” Dean popped off then nearly put the car into a barrier when Theo grabbed his crotch. 

 

“You kinky devil you. Giving you a blow job while driving, could get interesting.” Theo said with a mischievous light in his eye. 

 

Sam laughed from his place in the back, “Play nice up there you two, I’d like to arrive at the motel in one piece. 

 

“I’ve got one piece.” Theo said firmly, yet with a leer.

 

“Oh God, we’ve created a monster.” Dean said 

 

“Got one of those too.” Theo said giving his crotch a squeeze. 

 

“Down boy.” Dean said with mock severity. 

 

“Only until we get to the motel, then your ass is mine…well ours.” Theo grinned.

 

Dean shook his head violently. “Oh hell no, we ain’t going there this soon after that last round. Having my ass tore up 24 hours ago was enough for at least another day.” Which was completely all right by the other two and even more so as Theo lay down on the seat with his head in Dean’s lap, Sam grinned from the back when he saw the action. 

 

“You sure you don’t want to switch…” He was about to say ‘out’ when he heard the clink of a belt buckle coming loose and a zipper being undone. He noted the fixed expression in the rearview and knew that Dean was applying all his concentration on the road in his upper half, while giving a little attention to what was happening south of his belt line. Sam studiously looked down at his laptop and marveled at the fact that Dean could still keep the car straight in the lane with a blow job going on, but then hell it wasn’t like it was the first time that had happened. Which was one reason that Dean liked riding with the seat cranked back some. Just in case. He looked up and saw that Dean was slightly slack jawed and knew that Theo was turning loose all the tricks as we sucked greedily on Dean. 

 

Dean reached across with his freehand and started massaging Theo’s thick crotch outline and then gasping as Theo started using his teeth lightly as well as sucking. This went on for about 10 more miles and then Sam looked up feeling the car slowing as Dean hauled it over to the shoulder of the highway. He sat there for a moment and closed his eyes, grinning, then he let out a voluable grunt and jerked slightly with the force of his orgasm. He took several more moments getting his collective shit together before he cleared his throat and started to put the car in gear. 

 

Theo had straightened up his clothing and was sitting up now grinning. Then he looked around at Sam and grinned broader put a hand on Dean’s to stop him from shifting into Drive, when he got out of the front seat and into the back starting to crawl over Sam, when Sam getting the gist slung his legs into the seat and slid down, just as Theo twisted around. Laughing, Dean put the car in gear and took off as Sam and Theo 69’ed. Theo’s cock drenched in precome, Sam pushed back Theo’s foreskin and sucked every drop he could get to while Theo pushed back Sam and administered similar attention. Sam lasted for a good 15 miles before he let out a grunt and yelp around a mouthful of Theo’s manhood then opened his jaws as wide as possible took as much as possible of Theo, licking his lips in anticipation Theo gasped as he felt the first twitches deep within then had a yelp torn from him as well as he exploded into Sam’s mouth. Sam gulped and swallowed twice to be sure he got him cleaned up. Theo lay back in the floorboard gasping then giggling threw himself on top of Sam, who was laughing as well. 

 

“First for you huh?” Sam said with a grin. 

“Um, yep a double header with two extremely handsome gentlemen in a moving automobile, gotta do this more often. Though personally while this was great, I can’t wait to get fucked in a car.”

 

“That’s right,” Dean said from the front, “We’ve never done sex in a car before.”

“Ah the great American Highways.” Theo said collapsing onto Sam who grunted and heaved upwards. 

 

“Easy there Theo, you’re not the lightweight you used to be.”

“Oh so I’m fat now?” Theo said with a grin.

 

“No just more muscle mass in this body, though thoroughly delicious muscle mass.” Sam acknowledged with an equal grin. They extricated themselves and sat up surprising a passing trucker. Everybody in the car was laughing now. 

 

“Pity that this isn’t a convertible and that old big rig boy there wasn’t around about 20 minutes ago.” Dean said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

They continued the drive on into the night until at last just north of Missouri/Arkansas state line they started looking for a motel and found a halfway respectable one, at least the carpet look like it had been cleaned that year. And the walls weren’t clad in too garish a wall paper. The beds as well were in reasonable shape for motel beds. So they settled in for a few minutes then Dean stretched and headed for the door.

 

He turned at the door and looked back at them, “I’m going to head back to that road house we passed and see about scaring up some money at the tables. Wanna come?”

 

Sam looked out the window a moment and then back at his laptop, “I’m going to read some more on this thing we’re going to be getting rid of, you two go on.”

 

“You sure you don’t mind?” Theo said.

 

Sam laughed, “I promise darling, I’ll call you if I start to go into labor. Go on.” Dean and Theo left the room and went into the night leaving Sam to grab a sketchy wifi connection off a nearby public router. He managed to pull some extra information and was soon hip deep in reading.

 

It was a good two hours before he saw lights in the window and heard a set of car doors closing. The door to the room opened and two slightly buzzed men walked in slowly. Dean with head down, Theo as well. 

 

“It can’t be that bad.” 

 

“No-no we cleaned up pretty good, we’re up a few hundred.” Dean said avoiding Sam for the moment. 

 

“And. Oh shit don’t tell me you were in a bar fight.” Sam said looking at them with a scandalized grin. Theo and Dean looked up then and showed off their respective shiners and in Theo’s case a swollen lip.

 

“I got my face in the way of some guys fist.” Theo said burping.

 

Sam closed his laptop and put it on a side table and then guided them both to the bed, going to get a cold wash cloth for each, while they lay with the cloth over their eyes, Sam left the room and went to the ice machine and came back with a small bucket of ice. He wrapped up some in the wash cloths and told them to hold them to their eyes. Then he took a good look at Theo’s lip. He thought for a long moment and remembered the guiding that Theo had taught him with regards to healing and he reached out and tenderly touched the lip, earning a clout on his elbow from Theo who apologized for that and then lay still realizing what Sam was about to attempt. Sam settled his breathing and his mind then eased into the flow of power. He twisted the energy just so and was gratified to see that the lip looked nearly normal when he pulled his hand away. They both smelled of beer but thankfully were not too far gone. Well at least Dean wasn’t Theo on the other hand was fairly giggling at the prospect. 

 

“What did you have to drink?” Sam asked. 

 

“Few beers.” Theo said snickering. “And a large whiskey or two, I think.”

 

“More like three of them, one of the local talent thought that if they got him drunk enough they could take him. But he drank that fucking whiskey down like water.” Dean said grinning. 

 

“So how much are we up?” Sam asked.

 

Dean pulled a wad out of his pocket, “Lost count after $500. Dean fell back against the pillow while Sam counted out the money. Then he let out a low whistle.

 

“Not bad for a nights work, these farm boys must’ve got the cows in.” Sam said “We’re up $985 for a change.” 

 

Dean stood and stripped down then crawled between the sheets, Theo was passed out on the other side of Dean on top of the covers and fully clothed. It was more than a few minutes work for Sam to strip him down then he and Dean worked together and soon got the covers unpinned from him and covered up, while Sam walked around and soundly kissed Dean and walked over to the other bed. 

 

“By the way turned up some interesting information on the Tikoloshe.” Sam volunteered.

 

“Like?” Dean asked.

 

“Like the fact that the creature is afraid of iron, little surprise that, most magical critters are. Plus it can be driven off with some kind of herbed water. And there are only about twenty different recipes for that.”

 

Dean propped up in bed, “Anything they have in common?” 

 

“Just a couple of herbs, and urine, for some reason piss figures into it.” Sam said shaking his head. “Cow piss seems to be recommended by more than one.”

 

“That figures actually, wasn’t that called “All water” at one time?” 

 

Sam threw back the sheets and spread on the other bed sitting down. “Yeah because the cow eats grass and such the urine is considered to be the purest form.” 

 

Dean nodded, “We’ll be in Thibodaux probably tomorrow evening and we can find out more then.” 

 

The next morning Dean and Sam were awake first and had their shower and were drying off when Theo rolled over and looked at them, Sam grinned at him before speaking. “So you decided to join the land of the living?” 

 

“Go easy Sam. My head feels like it’s about to subdivide and my gut feels like I’m going to retch. “ 

 

Dean grabbed the trash can and placed by the bed. “Thanks man you’re all heart.”

 

“Better in there than in the bed, we may need to use this motel again and it’d be helpful if we weren’t remembered as the trio who left puke in a bed.” Dean said lightly.

 

Theo leaned back against the pillow a moment and then smiled. “What’s got you grinning?” Sam asked.

Theo looked over at him and slowly started to sit up when his body betrayed him and he quickly bent over the bedside headfirst into the garbage can. The echo of him vomiting filled the room for a moment, finally he pulled back and wiped his mouth carefully. Then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. “I’m the first angel in several hundreds of years that’s been released to live on the earth like this, as a human, and as I am now pretty much a half-breed if you consider the body I’m occupying as a whole, well I’m the first angel in for some time that’s had free will.” 

 

“That’s unusual?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Very, God has little use for tools with no purpose hence he creates Angels with a sole focus and that is to be the best damned army that they can be for him.” After relieving himself, he came out of the bathroom washed his hands and rinsed his mouth spitting the water into the sink. “Castiel is another one that has a semblance of free will. That’s one reason I live life like I do. I never know like humans when could possibly be the last day for the vessel I’m in, I could die today, but scarier is that little thing that can be done with the silver stake.”

 

“That just sends you back to heaven doesn’t it?” Dean asked.

 

“No that destroys us and only through the grace of God are we recreated.”

 

Sam looked at him, “Why go through all this now?”

 

Theo grinned, “Because I’ll be leaving you soon, I don’t know when but I know my time here on earth is coming to a close. And you know something, I’m not going to live life worrying about that day.”

 

“But you’ve not been back that long.” Dean griped.

 

“Dean, I’m surprised I was even permitted to come back.” Theo said grabbing him up in a hug. Then after a moment turning and grabbing Sam in a similar hug. “I only told you both because I didn’t want you to be caught with your britches down when my time is up.” 

 

This took both Sam and Dean by complete surprise and they thought and mulled the prospect over then in typical Dean fashion he looked at Theo with a creased brow. Theo creased his brow now as well, “I should’ve kept my mouth shut. Oh well, nothing for it.” He reached out and touched them on the forehead with his index fingers. They blinked and stared at him. 

 

“If you’re all primped out now fancy pants we’ll move along.” 

 

Theo grinned pleased to see that the erasure technique was still his to command. 

 

“Okay.” He said brightly.

 

“Damn but you certainly are chipper for someone who was puking their guts up a few minutes ago.”

 

“Beats being like you when you’re hungover.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“He had a point.” Sam said as he shook his head carefully. “Funny seems like there was something I was supposed to remember.” He paused for a long moment and then shook his head. “Oh well if it’s important it’ll come to me. How about breakfast?” 

 

Theo’s grin became fixed now. “Oh yeah…food.”

 

Dean gave him a devilish glance, “Yes Mr. Three whiskeys and I’m still sober. Food, probably some bacon and eggs, toast, hash browns and coffee.” 

 

“Dean” Theo said through the fixed grin, “Shut up.” 

 

“Stomach still rolling angel boy?” 

 

“Dean, I can duplicate what I’m feeling inside of you.” Theo mentioned with the still fixed grin. Dean looked at him a moment and shook his head. 

 

“Bitch.”

 

Theo looked back at him now his face relaxing. “Yep and a better one that you deserve.” 

 

They were soon in a diner, with Theo patently ignoring the dual stack of pancakes the brothers were devouring and concentrated on his sole cup of black coffee. The waitress had been extra solicitous to him and ruffled his hair before heading away from the table. Dean’s eyebrows went up and then back into that downward glower. He was supposed to be the waitress charmer, not some hung-over angel. 

 

Sam looked up after a moment, “So you figure on getting into the Thibodaux today?” He asked Dean.

 

Dean nodded and looked up at Theo, “That is if princesses delicate stomach will let him ride today.” 

Theo looked up at Dean then and whatever Dean was about to say stuck in his throat. 

 

“Princesses stomach will be just fucking peachy.” Theo said through a tight grimace.

 

“Whoa dude, I was just kidding with you.” Dean said defensively. 

 

“In the car.” Theo ordered. They all got up Dean took the ticket to the counter and paid, with Sam leaving the tip. In the car, Dean turned and looked sourly at Theo.

 

“Care to tell me what this is all about?” Dean asked irate.

 

Theo crouched over in his place in the back seat and grabbed his head. “Delayed reaction.” He gasped, then “Drive.” 

 

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Dean said angry now.

 

“Damn it Dean, I was drugged last night and it’s just catching up to my system, NOW DRIVE!” Theo drew up into a fetal position on the back seat as Dean took off and was soon on the interstate. 

 

“Theo, is there anything we can do for you?” Sam asked sharply gripping Theo’s shoulder for a moment, Theo coughed a couple of times and Dean pulled over to the side of the road and opened the door to the back seat hauling on Theo’s shoulder’s and bracing him as well. Theo wretched again, this time bringing up the coffee and something that smelled of a taint, foul like decomposition. Dean held him firmly for a long moment and he soon was over the worst of the sickness. Then Theo convulsed several times. When nothing else was going to come up Dean pushed him back into the car and then climbed into the back seat, Sam took over the front seat drivers side and noted that the highway sign ahead read that the next town was 20 miles distant. Sam floored the Chevy and spun gravel as he took off. In moments however there was a new twist as a state patrol officer was coming the opposite direction and saw that Sam was pushing 90. The driver of the patrol car whipped around and suddenly was on a pursuit course with the Impala. 

 

“Oh come on! Not now.” Sam said pulling over to the shoulder, the state patrol pulled in behind the Impala and in moments the trooper was by the car.

 

“Where’s the fire?” The trooper asked.

 

“No fire officer, but my brother is in the back seat, he had something to drink early this morning and we think it was drugged, we’re trying to get to Bentonville, they have a hospital there don’t they, or at least a first aid room?” 

 

Now Theo started to convulse again, the trooper noting this nodded. “Follow me.” 

 

The state patrol car pulled out and led the way while Dean followed, they were doing around 95 when they reached Bentonville. The patrol slowed down and led them through some known streets and finally to the community hospital. In moments three nurses and an EMT had Theo out of the back of the car and on a gurney. 

 

“You boys be careful now, and don’t go drinking nothing from strangers.” The trooper said then left. In the treatment room a doctor and her team worked tirelessly over Theo trying to revive him. 

 

“BP?” The doctor asked as she intubated him and started oxygen.

 

“100 over 60 and falling.” The nurse supplied.

 

“Got that tox report yet?” The doctor barked.

 

“Just coming in,” a nurse said running into the treatment room and held up the print out for the doctor who nodded and called for a round of medicines. In the waiting room Sam and Dean waited nervously as the doctor worked steadily. Finally a nurse came out and got them, she took them back to a small conference room and left them. 

 

“Aw shit. He’s dead.” Dean said with some finality. 

 

“We don’t know that yet.” Sam offered up. 

 

“That’s the only time you get drug into rooms like this is when the patient dies.” Dean said confidently.

 

“Not always.” A voice said from the doorway. The doctor entered, her green scrubs in sharp contrast to the yellow walls. “He’s stabilized for the time being, we’ve got him in Crisis Care. What happened to him all I was told was a drug overdose.”

 

Dean spoke up and told her the tale of their adventure into the Springdale bar the night before. She nodded and shook her head with a rueful look on her face. 

 

“Rule number one, don’t try to hustle Arkansas farm boys, they play dirty. Rule number two, never take a drink from someone you don’t know if their side is on the losing end of the bet.” She sat down in a chair and looked at them tiredly. “He’s on a ventilator for the time being, his blood tox screen came back with high levels of PCP. I take it from the look of him that he doesn’t do drugs as a rule.”

 

“No ma’am he’s a perfect angel that way.” Sam said his brow furrowed.

 

“Well he’d have to be with the load that we found in his system. It was enough to knock over a bull. He’s lucky that his metabolism is slow. Okay here’s my prognosis, he’s going to be with us overnight, possibly into tomorrow. I take you boys were headed further South?” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Sam said quietly.

 

“Well, you’re stuck here in Walmartville for a while. Don’t worry it’s a lot nicer town that I give it credit for being.” 

 

Sam and Dean shared a look and then nodding to each other, the doctor misinterpreted the look, “We have plans available to help out if you’re worried about putting him up for the night.”

 

“No problem, I’ve got AMEX Gold.” Dean said pulling the card out of his wallet; the doctor waved that aside for the moment.

 

“Take that up with admin, for now; you boys probably want to see your brother. I can give you 10 minutes with him. Then you’ll need to leave him to our hands for a while.”

 

In the Crisis Care Center they looked down at Theo who was breathing with the assistance of a machine, and had several lines running into him. They each took a side and Dean began to pat him in gentle, halting movements, looking bereft for several minutes then looking at Sam. “Well here we are again. It’s the pits and the shits but for some reason this ain’t so bad, I mean hell it’s been what 9 months since any of us was in a situation in a hospital?” Sam nodded looking miserable.

 

They just touched him willing him to know that they were there. 

 

“It was a close call.” Castiel said from the foot of the bed. They looked up and around and noticed that they were being particularly unnoticed. “He should be dead, he’s grown up lately. Perhaps more angels should take an earth side hiatus from time to time.” 

 

“That’s all well and good but not meaning to sound ungrateful this is throwing us behind the curveball here.” Dean commented.

 

“I know, and the issue in Louisiana needs taking care of. Call this Mama LeDeau and she knows I’m coming and will be there shortly, I’ll take it from here.”

 

“Thanks Castiel.” 

 

“Don’t thank me yet, this ride is far from over.” He said vanishing. They left the ward then and went outside the hospital and called.

 

“Hello Sam, how’s your brother that’s not your brother doing?” 

 

“Some bastards back in Springdale overdosed him on PCP, we’re lucky to have made it to the hospital when we did.”

 

“Honey there was more than luck to that. I guess that this means you’re not coming for a while?” She said thoughtfully. “But the one you’re sending in your place is a suitable trade. I’ll go with him. Only as soon as your boy gets better you come down and see me. I am jiving or joshing with ya, you do this thing.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Sam said respectfully. “And don’t take me to task about the ma’am thing right now.” He added as an afterthought.

 

“I know baby, you’re worried about him, that’s a good thing. You go back to him and me and your partner will take care of this other thing.” She said firmly. Then she hung up. Sam clipped his phone shut and pocketed it, then looked at Dean. 

 

“It’s took care of. Well so much for vacationing like paupers.” 

 

“That’s only while he’s in hospital and we don’t go spoiling ourselves any, we only use the card to get him good treatment.” Dean said firmly.

 

“Agreed.” Sam nodded. 

 

They walked back into the hospital and were guided to administration where they filled out the admittance paperwork, plunked down their plastic and soon were taken to a waiting area outside the Crisis Center. They used the phone in the waiting area to call the nurse’s station in the center.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Dean and Sam Winchester out here to see our brother Theo.”

 

“One moment.” 

 

“You may visit him again in three hours, he’s sleeping right now, and if all goes well he’ll be taken off the ventilator as soon as he wakes up.” The nurse told him. 

 

“Okay, thanks.” Dean said and hung up. “We got three hours to kill.” He told Sam who looked longingly at the Center’s doorway and then walked over and took up a place facing the room’s clock. Dean walked over as well and sat beside him. 

 

“I want that motherfucker.” Sam said uncharacteristically caustic. 

 

“Oh, the guy that doped Theo? Yeah me too.” Dean said dangerously calm.

 

“No, I don’t think you understand. Remember when you told me what you had to do in Hell?” 

 

“Dude, I about needed therapy to get past that.” Dean said sourly.

 

“That’s what I want to do to the person that did this to Theo.” Sam said with some finality. 

 

“You don’t mean that Sammy.” Dean said his own anger forgotten for the moment as part of his brain recalled what happened in the pit.

 

“Oh don’t I, we’ve been on the hunt for over 20 years together, you and me at least that long. You know how you used to say that you were tired of it all and you just wanted to live a quite normal existence? I want the same thing for all of us now, I want normal, nice, quiet, maybe a hunting trip now and then but not a hunting, hunting trip, more like regular guys, go into the woods and come out with a deer hunting trip.”

 

“You’d actually shoot a deer?” Dean asked then Sam looked at him with a fixed expression of hatred for the moment. “Hey just asking, not need to get prissy with me.” 

 

“Dean, We thought we could go back to the way things was, and if we were thirty years younger we could, but we can’t we’ve about used up our good luck credits so let’s cut our losses after this trip and go home.” 

 

“But the yard?” Dean said referring to the Salvage yard. 

 

“Let’s sell it. Better yet, donate it to the city, let them come in and recycle the cars and trucks into scrap.” 

 

“You’re really serious about this aren’t you?” Dean asked as if seeing his brother after a long hiatus.

Sam paused a long moment then squeezed his eyes shut against the visions of how many hospital waiting areas they’d sat in, how many emergency rooms they’d been in, how many times they’d had to field dress wounds. Tears trailed down his cheeks at the bitter memories. Dean reached over and squeezed his brother’s arm. “Hey…Sam…Sammy, come on man.” Sam opened his eyes then and tears fell for a moment then with great, great effort he managed to get his emotions back under control. 

 

He turned his face to Dean, “As a fucking heart attack I’m serious. I can’t keep doing this. We can’t keep doing this. The road has to end somewhere and I want some time with just us together. Me, you and Theo, is that too terribly selfish?” 

 

Dean put an arm around Sam’s shoulders and squeezed. “No baby brother, it’s not selfish at all.” Then Dean’s shoulders sagged, “Truth is, if we don’t do it who will? You think there’s a graduating class of hunters coming along? We’re it man, unless we train up some others , we’re it.”

 

“So we just go on and keep spilling our own blood, taking the hits for others and let’s not forget the major cataclysmic events that we’ve been part of. What’ next? Dean, I love you man, but I don’t think I have enough juice left for round 2.” Now the tears fell, Sam realizing this dashed at his face then stood up and walked out of the waiting room. Dean followed and in a moment they were in an empty hospital room, Dean shut the door behind them and then grabbed Sam up in vicious hug. They stood there for the longest time, two brothers locked in a silent moment. 

 

“You’re right Sam. You’re right. We’ve taken enough hits for the home team, it’s time someone else stepped up to the plate. Hell I want some time with you and Theo for a change not just a day or two here or there, but some real time together, we’ll probably get on each other’s nerves and a thousand other things, shit that guy was right, “You can’t go home again.””

 

“Thomas Wolfe.” Sam said automatically. “Thomas Wolfe said that.” 

“Come on bro. Let’s go grab a soda and then go back and wait to get in to see Theo, okay?” 

“Sure.” Sam replied his voice thick with emotion.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked out of the room and back down to the waiting room, there was a soda machine in the corner, Dean walked over and fed a dollar bill into the changer and punched up one for Sam and then did the same for himself. He walked back over to his brother and sat down wearily. 

 

“Feeling better?” A solicitous voice asked from beside Dean. Dean looked around and saw Joshua. 

“Not really. But then I figure door number 1 sucked, door number 2 or 3 has to have the matching silverware.” Dean said sarcastically.

 

“Good you can still be your back hair up, this is a good thing, don’t give up.” Joshua said benignly.

Now it was Dean’s turn to tear up in angry, frustration, “Just what the fuck else are we supposed to do? Fuck, I guess you guys want us to slit our wrists for you next.” 

 

“I understand your frustration, but you got yourself into this mess. You’ll get out of it.” And he was gone. 

 

“Goddammit I hate it when they do that shit!” Dean said caustically.

 

“He’s right Dean, we did put ourselves in this position, we decided to go budget on the terminator mode, then y’all went to that bar last night, Theo go wasted on free drinks, and I want to quit because of this. Want to know a secret, I still want to quit.” He started ticking off his fingers,” I’m born, mom dies, yellow eyes starts tracking us, then I get killed in Cold Oak, you sell your soul to bring me back then you go to Hell, and then you’re yanked out, stop me if I’m forgetting anything here. I turned Lucifer loose, then put him back in the trap. I mean, most hunters just get beat up on occasionally, they get rough-handled from time to time. We’ve batted the long inning and I’m tired Dean, I’m tired.”

 

Dean sighed long and deep at the accounting that Sam gave, he couldn’t refute it, but he had to admit the only reason that they were in the hospital now was because he fucked up, he was the one who took Theo to the bar and he was the one who did the hustling while Theo was knocking back poison. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking. He was shaking, Sam noted the silence and looked at him and saw the tremors in his hands, and he reached out this time to give comfort instead of take it. They gripped each other again, this time interrupted by the sound of automatic doors opening. 

 

Sam looked up and saw the nurse standing there. “Just thought you’d want to know, he is awake now, and the doctor’s working on getting him off the ventilator.” Sam and Dean stared at her for a long moment then fell into each other’s arms, “If you want you can come on back now for a few minutes.”

 

They jumped to their feet in an effort to race to the door, once in the ward they were guided to his cubilcle and saw with relief that while he was still hooked up to the intravenous lines, he was off the ventilator. He was laying there his eyes opened in dreamy lassitude until he saw Sam and Dean, he smiled weakly but he was able to smile. They took turns touching him, loving on him, letting him rest and letting him know that they were there watching over him as well.

 

“Theo,” Dean said quietly. The angels eyes opened slowly and he looked at Dean, “One of those whiskies you had last night was laced with PCP, that’s why you’re in here.” 

 

“PCP?” He asked weakly. 

 

“Drug from the 80’s, really nasty shit.” Sam commented. “It nearly cleaned your clock.”

 

“Case?”

 

“Castiel is taking care of this for us.” Sam replied. Theo shivered and fixed his eyes on the ceiling for a moment. 

 

“The situation is taken care of, Mama LeDeau says that she still wants to see you both. Excuse me for a minute but I need to talk with Theo privately. They were suddenly back out in the parking lot. Then Theo and Castiel were standing there as well, “I’ve modified the timeframe in there and the memories. Theo was never in the unit he was in. Dean is the Impala ready to go?” 

 

“Uh yeah!?” Dean said staring at Theo who looked visibly shaken and more than a little worn around the edges.

 

“Get it then.” As usual Castiel was back to his cold, officious tone, but colder now, Dean definitely didn’t like the sound of that and ran to get the car. 

 

“Castiel what’s going on?” Sam said. The angel turned his gaze on Sam and he wished that he had kept his mouth shut. “Sorry.” 

 

“In the car.” He ordered when the Impala pulled up. Once in the car, Castiel looked into the rearview at Dean’s reflection. “Go back to the interstate and drive the direction you were headed.” 

 

“Cas is something wrong?” Dean asked.

 

“As usual you have a penchant for understating the obvious. But I’ve already taken action with Theo, he will be coming back with me for a while, there is something he needs to be reminded of.”

 

“And that is?” Sam asked.

 

“None of your business.” Castiel said coldly.

 

“Excuse me but I’m making it my business.” Dean said looking into an empty back seat. Dean stopped the car and pulled into a convenience store parking lot. The he turned and took a good look. Theo’s clothing was laying neatly folded on the back seat. Sam and Dean share a look then said in unison, “Oh shit.”

 

They drove for hours that day without the first sight nor sound from any heavenly agency. It was late that evening that they pulled into Thibodaux and later still that they found a motel but they found a room for the night and gladly took it. Inside the room at a Days Inn, they shared a look and then as one sat down on the bed. 

 

 

“God, you know who it is tapping on your line. Sorry to bother you but we’re very concerned about out buddy. Theo’s like a brother to us, he’s part of us, if there’s any punishment to be given out let it be given to us all, don’t let him shoulder the whole load. Hey I know that this is a red letter day, Dean Winchester certified whoremonger, murderer, and thief asking for your help, I also know what else I am, I’m not that far removed from the Catholic Church. I confess that I have sinned against you in thought, word, and deed, but what I’ve done and what I’ve left undone, I have not loved you with my whole heart, I have not loved my neighbour as myself, I’m truly sorry and I humbly repent for the sake of your son Jesus Christ have mercy on us and forgive us. Amen.”

 

“Dean, I listen to your heart not to some worn out catechism,” They looked up at the new voice and saw that it was indeed their Heavenly Father standing there in his vessel, “Theo is in need of some reminding of who and what he is, Angel basic training if you will but this time it is truly for his own good. You see, he nearly destroyed his host out there in the field. And that I do not take lightly. By the way I was with you in the waiting room today and in the hospital room, though you didn’t see me. You’re both right, you have been shouldering a burden that you shouldn’t have to had take for so long. It’s time for you to rest a while. When you get back to Sioux Falls pack up and leave the salvage yard, there is nothing that is there that you need. When you leave the yard will be consumed, it will exist no more. It has served its purpose. Take from it what you will but know this, once you’ve gone you will never be able to find it again. Go back home to Idaho, oh and do me a bit of a favour.” He passed a coin about the size of a silver dollar to Dean, “For Patsy LeDeau, she has earned that and then some. You know in some of your music is a great deal of truth, Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don’t you cry no more. I love you both my children. Be at peace, Theo will return eventually.” And he was gone. Sam and Dean stripped down then exhausted and mentally shot out and curled up together in the bed. Dean wrapping his arms protectively around Sam who folded into the embrace. 

 

The morning dawned as beautiful a day as could be asked for. They got up, cleaned up, and then was surprised when at 11am Sam’s cell phone rang. 

 

“Hello.”

 

“Waiting for your call.”

 

“Hello Mama, we go into town late last night, when can we meet?” Sam asked.

 

“Soonest is best. Come down to my shop, 1229 Church St. downtown.” She said then hung up.

 

“So where do we go?” Dean asked.

 

“She gave me an address like I ought to know it.” Sam said as they exited the motel room. In the parking lot Dean pitched the car keys to Sam. 

 

“You drive. You’re the one with the Angel mojo and perhaps it’ll lead you.”

 

And damn if it didn’t Sam started out driving and never made the first wrong turn, he pulled up in front of a small strip mall and found 1229. It was the typical garishly looking establishment for these types of seers who usually could be found to have the sight. They got out of the car and went into the shop, it was an herb and odds goods shop out front. Mama LeDeau was just finishing with a client at the counter and they walked up to greet a Bayou lady of about 5’6” height, thin, with shrewd eyes. She followed her customer out the door and flipped her sign locking the door. Then motioned them into the back room. They sat around an oak dining table, Mama LeDeau serving them cups of strong coffee and some homemade cookies. 

 

“You boys were right to turn it over to the big juju man. This took both of us, and we nearly got our clocks cleaned. But I can honestly say I’ve met my first Tikoloshe on American soil and lived to tell the tale. Even found out who the papa man was that set the damn thing loose to start with. “

 

“We owe you big time for that Mama.” Sam said with a smile. Then Dean remembered and fished out the silver coin and passed it to the woman. 

 

“Maybe this will go a way toward our debt to you.”

 

She held the coin a moment and then looked at them carefully. “You got this from the main juju man. For this I’d give you my whole poor shop. But you wouldn’t know what to do with it. So I tell you what, I got plenty of stuff you can use, I know that much, so I see you stocked up before you leave. Now your brother that’s not your brother got himself in a heap of trouble didn’t he? Not smart all the time is that boy.”

 

“When have you met a man who was smart all the time?” Dean asked.

 

She rocked back and forth laughing at this. “You right about that, had three husbands not a one of them worth hitting a lick at a snake over. But you boys, you smart most of the time, but you got to screw it up with stupid. Dean…GOD sent you to that hunt for a reason, he put them books in your hand for a purpose and he provided that treasure for you to do better work than you’ve been doing. And you were doing a good job up there in Idaho. You were building something, but you chucked in the towel too soon. And Sam, you do got some talent about you but you’re tainted always have been always will be, nothing can be done about that. But we gonna make you boys over.”

 

“How do you figure?” Dean said.

 

“You two thinking of chucking in the towel on this whole hunting business, but you don’t realize that it’s the hunt that drives you, just like it’s the people coming in to see me and get me to look through the veil that is my driving force. You both soul tired, you also riding the pity party train. Be what you were taught to be, that be your purpose, you got a lot of good work left to do, boys, a lot of good work. I tell you right now, you not going out of this old world young sprouts, but old and long in the tooth. Sam you’ll not be sacrificing yourself like you did in that graveyard and Dean, you’ll not be making any more deals with old man splitfoot. But you will both be kicking that bastard’s ass. This I promise you. Now you finish that cup of coffee and cookies and we’ll do some shopping. 

 

They did and left the store with four bags filled with goods. Dean was so moved by this little womans pronouncement that before they left he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “Go with God Mama.”

 

“You know it big boy, you know it.” 

 

And with that they were packed up and leaving Church street. It took them a while longer to get back to the motel as they passed another strip mall with a used bookstore which set Sam’s mouth drooling. Dean gave in and pulled into the lot he looked at the rest of the strip and saw a whole foods market in one corner that had evidently escaped Sam’s attention.

 

“You go on in, I’m going to stretch my legs a bit.” 

 

“Ok, if you’re sure.” 

 

“Sammy I’ll be fine, I just need to walk off some of this energy.”

 

“Ok be careful.” Sam dove into the bookstore and Dean hurried toward the market. He picked up a little of many of the things he knew Sam would be jonesing over and took his load back to the car. Once there he waited around until he saw that the bookstore also sold cassette tapes as well, so He ventured in and saw Sam tucked into an aisle with at least a half dozen books in his arms. Dean walked over and started thumbing through the cassette tapes and found a good dozen of some metal music he’d not heard in ages. He went to the counter as Sam was coming up with his load. They checked out and walked out to the car. That was when Sam saw the food market. Dean grabbed him and assured him that he’d already been in and that he had some surprises for him when they got back to the motel. In that event Sam drove and drove fast. They unloaded the food sacks and Sam was astonished to see that most of what Dean picked out was some of his favorites. Now they just needed to get to a motel with a kitchenette so that they could cook some of this up. That was when Dean surprised him again. 

 

“Sammy, we’ve been on the road for a few days, let’s take some time and enjoy Louisiana like we’ve not had a chance to before.” So they hunted around and found a block of efficiency suites in another motel and booked one for the week. They unloaded their goods into the apartment and Sam shocked Dean by getting into the small kitchen and preparing a more than edible meal of a free range chicken, and various vegetables. 

 

“I probably should be drunk to say what I’m about to, but I wanted to be sober so maybe it might mean a little more.” Dean started, and then he took a deep breath and launching, at least for him, into deep water, “Remember when we got these rings?” He said fingering the silver band on his finger as Sam did the same to the matching band on his.

 

“How could I forget, that was a day like no other.”

 

“Yeah, I figured it was time you had something for the other hand.” With that he pulled out a small ring box from his pants pocket and passed to Sam. It took a moment for it to register with Sam. 

 

“But when?” 

 

“Back in Nampa, I was waiting for the right moment.”

 

Sam opened the box and saw that it was a ring not unlike a class ring, but with a couple of sigils engraved deep into the white gold. The stone was Sam’s birthstone, a beautiful deep green emerald. 

Dean reached over and took the ring out of the box and placed it on the ring finger on the other hand. 

 

“With this ring I thee wed.” He said solemnly.

 

“Shut up you great lug, you’re going to make me teary eyed again.” Sam said his eyes dancing. 

 

They sat back now replete with a fine meal, a bottle of good wine, and a gift given. 

 

“Of course I expect proper payment for that.” Dean said in his usual off the cuff manner.

 

“Oh don’t worry about that, I plan to make the next three days for you very memorable. I hope you aren’t planning to go anywhere any time soon.” 

 

So they stripped down and for the next three days they remained in the same manner of clothing. The manner in which they made love was at one time like starving people, then like they were participants at a gourmet banquet, then varied their styles and positions, discovered new realms of each other they’d yet to come across. The best this of all was that they rediscovered one another while not only cherishing but memorializing the time that they’d had Theo with them. They knew he would be with them again, but for now they were living life as he would have wanted them too, full bore, head on. They kept Theo’s clothing he was wearing on that last day intact, unwashed, so that his scent was on it. They made riotous love tearing at one another when they first joined, letting their sex give vent to their frustration. 

 

Then in a very, very tender moment after the gourmet session, Sam looked at Dean and caressed his cheek lovingly before saying, “This is an INCREDIBLY girly thing to think much less say, but Dean, I almost wish we had children. I’d love share our life as parents instead of just with each other.”

 

“You’re right that was incredibly girly, but sweet. The only thing is that I wouldn’t want children to come between us in any form or fashion. I’m possessive that way. I love you for you, and damn it, I miss Theo being part of the dynamic as well.”

 

Sam nodded and settled back content, then after several long moments he looked at Dean, “I wonder if Theo will come back in his last vessel or if he will have upgraded for a new model.” 

 

Then finally after three days of marathon sex, they decided to venture forth for a bit. So they showered, dressed and noting that the neighbourhood they were in was safe and composed of mostly singles, young couples, or same-sex couples. That drove them to take a walk around to a nearby park where they walked hand in hand for a while, and then sat by a small lake in the park just enjoying the day. It was when they got back and were relaxing that they found a rolled up parchment on the pillow of one of the beds. 

 

“Dearest Sam and Dean,

All is going well, I’m fine, and they’re getting a few of the rough edges off of me so that I don’t act as reckless in the future. I love you both and miss you very, very much. In hopes that I will soon be able to be with you again.

I love you both,

Theo”

 

They each held onto the note for several moments treasuring it. Then they went for one more walk finding a restaurant near the hotel, they dined and then returned to their room where once again they stripped down and just laying each other’s arms not expecting anything and this was the hardest thing for them to do. They were accustomed to that third member in bed with them. Their first night together without Theo there was a bust.

 

“I’m sorry Dean I can’t.”

 

Dean chided, “You’re thinking too much. Just relax.”

 

“And you’re not thinking. We’re the reason that…”

 

“Look we can’t take the fall for everything that happens. Theo made his choices the same as we did. He knew what he was getting into when he hitched up with us. Doesn’t mean I gotta like it. But we can’t keep on blaming ourselves.”

 

Sam propped on an elbow and stared at Dean, “Sounds good on paper, but that’s all.”

 

Dean matched him prop for prop and gave him a hard look. “How the hell do you think I feel? I was the one who took him out that night. There’s nothing we can do about it right now.”

 

Sam flopped onto his back, “Yeah and that’s what sucks.”

 

“Suck on this.” Dean said whipping around in bed to 69 Sam and getting no response turned back around and flopped on his back. “We’re pathetic you know.”

 

“Sorry.” Sam said. Then he grabbed Dean in a hug.

 

“What’s that for?” Dean asked. 

 

“Not pressing the issue any more.”

 

Dean shook his head, “No use, we’re both miserable right now.” 

 

And so they settled for a long cuddle. Now a week gone by and only the one letter from Theo, they were hopeful but realistic as well. Finally as the start of the next week was on them they checked out of the motel and started towards home. The driving was nothing spectacular, lots of miles punctuated by periods of silence that were weighing on them. Finally Dean punched Sam in the thigh as he drove. 

“Warm up that laptop of yours. See what you can scare up say in Wyoming or Oregon.” That occupied at least two more hours of silence save for the sounds of a keyboard being used. 

 

“One of the paranormal bulletin boards is reporting a haunted courthouse in Bend, Oregon.” Sam said quietly. 

 

“You don’t sound particularly enthused.” Dean noted sourly.

 

“I guess I’m starting to wrap my head around the idea that retirement would not be a bad thing.” Sam said with a long sigh. 

 

“We’ll worry about that later, let’s concentrate on getting back to Sioux Falls, we’ll get a rental truck and load up the rest of the shit from the yard that we want to take with us then book back home. Okay?” 

 

“Promise?” Sam begged.

 

“Yeah baby brother, that’s a promise I definitely can keep.” Dean said as he turned the radio on and did a double take when Sam didn’t flinch at the music blaring out. He was starting to get seriously worried about his little bro.

 

About 120 miles later, and passing through at least a dozen different radio zones, they were closing through Missouri and headed towards home. There was a feel about the whole thing that did feel right, it was just so lonesome. Dean couldn’t believe that he would ever miss Theo that badly. But he did, he missed him painfully so, he just kept his mouth shut for fear of sounding well too girly he thought. He knew Sam was missing him. There was something wrong as well, something that didn’t feel quite right about the whole situation. Finally Dean turned off the radio and sat in silence for a minute.

 

“Castiel…hey man if you’re listening, pick up the phone.” Dean pleaded as they drove. “Castiel?”

 

“Well you do know my full name.” The even tone of the angel said from the back seat. 

 

“Yeah, I do, look man, I’m sorry for what happened, sorry for taking Theo to that bar.”

 

“Water under the bridge and all that.” Castiel said quietly.

 

“Look man, I’m trying to apologize.”

 

“I know Dean, and I hurt for you both, truly I do. But Theo is more than just a toy for you both to play with from time to time. He’s more than, well yes, more than just another pretty face. He is an angel of the Lord. And he’s strayed far from the track that he was trained to be on.” Castiel observed.

 

Sam turned around in his seat and looked at Castiel, “So he’d going through the basics again?”

 

Castiel looked sad for a moment, “More than that. I’m afraid he’s going to have to break in a new vessel.”

 

Dean nearly ran off the road at that. “Wait a minute what happened?”

 

“Dean, that poison, that drug killed the body of the vessel he was inhabiting, it was crumbling around him as he stood. So he had to shed it, I’m sorry.” 

 

“Great thanks for making me feel more miserable.” Dean said sarcastically.

 

Castiel looked Dean in the eyes in the rear view mirror. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. As it was it happened sooner than expected. However, you might be interested to know that Michael took an active interest in this event, he settled the score with the young man who fed Theo that drug.”

 

Dean shook his head, “I wanted to do that, but we couldn’t find the bastard.”

 

“The bastard is now serving time in jail for possession with the intent to distribute.” Castiel said almost smugly. 

 

“Castiel, is there a possibility of our being able to see Theo soon?” Dean asked.

 

The angel sighed, “There are others taking particular interest in this case as well, be patient, he has learned a lot about mankind during his tenure with you two, and he’s learned a great deal that he is relating to the warrior corp of angels. You did us a great service by taking him under your wing and training him. Our kind knows how to fight but the style is almost archaic by comparison. We needed that fresh infusion.”


	6. Chapter 6

They rode in a bit of silence then Castiel looked at them, “For the record, he and Matthias have not hooked back up as a couple. He spends his time teaching warrior training and relating what he has seen thus far to keep from thinking about what he is missing now. But his sorrow is great. You see angel’s can regret, however, this is a first, an angel that is regretting their earthly mission. You’ve created quite an impression and quite a stir.” Then Castiel’s hand came up with a rolled parchment which he passed to Sam. “From Theo.” He said and vanished.

 

Sam uncurled the parchment sheet and read his fine script. 

 

“Dearest Sam and Dean,

 

I am writing in hopes that maybe one day soon I can talk with you again. Each day I’m here seems like an eon without you two. You both brought so much life and joy into me that I cannot adequately repay, I can only make the attempt. Of course at the same time there were periods when you both were pains in the ass and I thank you for that as well. This is highly unofficial and I might get in trouble for writing this, however, Joshua is hinting that my time of punishment may soon be drawing to a close. If so I will be most grateful, I cannot concentrate fully because my mind is on you two, I can’t speak unless I am talking about something we’ve done, I’ve been partners with humans before but it’s rare that I form such a bond as what we have shared. I’ll close now, and hope to see you both soon. 

 

With all my love, Theo.”

 

Sam had to pause a couple of times reading that to get the hitch out of his voice and he noted that Dean was wiping at his cheeks from time to time as well. Sam finished the letter and rolled it back up, putting to safely away in a shirt pocket. He stared at the road ahead of them for a long moment. Then Sam was pulled back to the present by something that Dean said. 

 

“Decomp…that was what it was.” 

 

Sam blinked a moment, “What’s that?”

 

Dean shook his head in thought, “When we stopped outside of Bentonville and I hauled him half out of the back seat I smelled something that for the moment didn’t make sense, it was decomposition, he was dying in the back seat, his host may have already been dead.”

 

Sam looked a moment at his brother. “Another chip to add to our pile against us?”

Dean sighed, “Yeah.”

 

They rode further in silence until the evening hours started to overtake their path. Soon it was full night, Sam was driving now and looking for a motel as he was tired and knew that they should be staying in a motel instead of trying to catch catnaps in the car like they had been doing. Finally he pulled off on an exit where there was an advertisement for hotels and motels. He pulled into a Comfort Inn and parked. After booking a room he came back out to the car and gently woke his brother, they staggered to their room and fell onto the bed fully clothed, hugging each other and snoring softly. 

 

They woke several hours later and quite a bit more rested. Dean stretched and stood up first then made his way to the bathroom. Sam followed after a moment and soon they were sharing a vanity while they shaved and cleaned up. Standing there in front of the mirror, Sam reached over and took Dean by the shoulders and turned to face him. Dean seemed to understand the need and gave into the hug, then a kiss, then more kissing, then they were on the bed struggling against one another, trying to out-kiss, out-love the other and in the process peppering each other with love bites and kisses.

 

Sam felt Dean’s erection pressing against his stomach and Sam could amazingly feel his pressing against Dean’s ball sack. Their lovemaking started out brutal, each striving against the other, like two drowning men, then it smoothed out into a soothing calm rhythm. The seemed to be floating for a time together in a dreamy world where each touch and kiss was heaven. Then came the penetration and Dean thought he now knew what the easterners called nirvana. Nothing else had ever felt so right. 

 

Sam rode into Dean with slow, delicious strokes now, feeling each twitch of nerve and each clinching of muscles. He felt Dean relaxing and flowing with him finally and soon they were lost in their touches and love. They had sex together since forever, but usually it could be classified as fucking, this was an entirely new experience for the both of them as they melded and molded against the other, rocking in the other’s arms as if they were floating on a cloud. When they finally came it was without the intense grunting but with a long drawn out “oh” of pleasure. They lay against the other now replete and content, probably for the first time in over a week. 

 

“I feel almost guilty.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“Shut up and make me your guilt trip.” Sam said with a returning grin as he grabbed Dean and started manipulating his manhood into another erection and in turn giving Dean the chance to ride into Sam. They stayed in the bed for hours sharing, caring, and loving. They knew for a fact that they’d managed four orgasms each, though it felt like a continuous orgasm. 

 

When it was finally over for them they lay curled up against the other, replete, comforted, and crying. Leaning into each other for support, holding and clenching each other as if they were in a whirlwind. Dean couldn’t understand why he was crying or why he was feeling so broken up, he just knew that he needed to let go of all the pent up emotion all the emotions that he’d pent up over the long years, he felt totally broken now and wondered if he would ever be whole again. He knew it wasn’t just for the loss of Theo, it was for loss. He’d cried before, when he was really tore up, but this time he felt a deeper tug on his heart, a more powerful grasp. Sam was crying for loss as well, he felt mind starting to fracture again, the same as it had those many years before. He knew there had to be a logical progression, a reason for it happening now, back then it was a flashback to his childhood that had set him off, this time he was unsure, he knew that he was not becoming but going. 

 

Dean slowly got himself pulled back together and lay there for long moments panting with the effort it was then that he noticed that Sam was still rolling and from the sound of it on a real good jag. He became slightly alarmed when after several minutes his brother showed no sign of slacking up or slowing down. He grasped at Sam.

 

“Come on Sam, Sammy, come on baby brother, you’re scaring me, snap out of it.” No response. Now Dean was exceptionally worried. He shook Sam and still no response. “Oh man, Oh God, come on Sam help me out here. Come on Sammy snap out of it. Castiel!” Dean finally called. 

 

“He can’t come just now Dean, but it would appear that you do need a little intervention.” Michael stepped forward from the shadows smiling, he looked down at Sam and for a moment a look of worried concern passed across his features, then he brushed Sam’s brow, Sam immediately stopped crying and started the soft snoring of sleep. “He’ll wake after a bit of a sleep, no don’t bother trying to wake him, you won’t be successful, he needs to repair the bridge that he’s torn down.” Michael said cryptically and vanished. Dean lay there for several long moments hugging his brother until at last the soft snores of Sam caused Dean to drop off as well. 

 

Dean woke several hours later, the sun was peeking in through the curtains and his bladder was telling him he needed to take care of business. He got up, relieved himself, then hung the “DO NOT DISTURB” sign on the door. He dressed then and made some coffee in the courtesy coffee maker that was in the room. He sipped at the strong, black liquid and watched the even rise and fall of Sam’s chest, he would follow Michael’s advice for now but if he didn’t wake soon he would find some way around whatever it was that Michael did. 

 

It was nearly noon, Dean was sitting in the room’s chair actually dozing in the sun, when he heard Sam stirring over on the bed. Dean sat up to see Sam rubbing at his eyes like a little child wakened from his nap. Sam looked around the room for a moment and then focused on Dean in the chair near the window. 

 

“Hey Dean…” He said sleepily. “You’re awake? What time is it anyway?” He tried to focus on his watch on the side table then nearly sat straight up in bed in shock. “11:35, man why did you let me sleep so long?” He stumbled to his feet and took care of business in the bathroom then came out and slowly started dressing. Dean was watching him curiously. 

 

“Dean, you okay?” He asked.

“I guess I should be asking you that, what’s the last thing you remember?” Dean asked.

“Well we’d had some fantastic sex, that was definitely one for the books, then…”

Dean leaned forward, “Yeah?”

 

“I started to cry, but I don’t know … Dean what happened to me?” He asked curiously.

 

“Hey man, I’m trying to figure that out myself, it’s like there was a switch tripped inside of you that went from Sammy to waterworks in zero flat. I tried to bring you around but nothing worked, Adam, well Michael showed up and knocked your ass out.”

 

“I’m glad he did but that still doesn’t explain why I was like that.” Sam pulling his tee shirt over his head. 

 

They dined at a nearby shop then got back on the interstate. It was some few miles that passed then Dean shook his head in wonder for a moment. “I was really getting scared last night Sam. It was like that time when you freaked on us and had to go into the psych ward. Something about a repressed memory and some serious post-traumatic stress.”

 

“Sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what came over me. It’s like a bad dream right now.” Sam replied.

 

“Thank God for that.” Dean said. Then he looked for a moment from the road ahead to Sam and back to the road. “But you feel fine now?”

 

“Never felt better.” Sam said pursing his lips then smiling slightly. “That was some terrific sex though.”

“Yeah, we need to do it again, just without the tears.” Dean joked. 

 

Then they fell into some easy banter for the rest of the day, and on into the night when at last they crossed the meridian as it were. Sam was driving again, and after a break to gas up the car they were within 3 hours of Sioux Falls. Sam pushed the Impala a bit harder but not to excess, Dean would be pissed as hell if he hurt his baby. Sam looked down at his right hand a moment and was wondering if he dreamed the past two weeks but there was the ring standing out well and good on his right hand. He grinned now content with quite literally everything for a change. It was going on 4 in the morning that he finally entered Sioux Falls and this close, even tired he pushed himself the little extra and made it to the yard. He shut the Chevy’s engine off after a moment then gently stroked his sleeping brother’s cheek. Dean woke with a start and sat up looking around and saw that they were at the Salvage yard. He was prepared to give Sam the rough side of his tongue for letting him sleep so long when he noticed Sam just looking at him smiling. 

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“Nothing I was just remembering to when I was a kid I would wake up sometimes after a nightmare and sit up in bed. All I had to do was to look over at you and everything would be all right again.”

 

“That’s a big brother’s job.” Dean said with a smile as well. “Come on let’s get in.” They stepped up onto the Deck and walked over opening the trailer. Once inside they immediately went to bed, no stopping to look at anything no unpacking anything just headed for bed. 

 

After a few hours of sleep they were up and organizing the not so massive amounts of their stuff and looked at it in the trailer and then shook heads. They decided to pack up their clothes, they checked the house and got the remaining books what little furniture left in the house was old and well past its prime. Bobby would’ve culled it out years before if not for wondering what he’d put in the cleared space. They had a pull behind trailer for the Impala, something which they also had to have the Impala outfitted with a towing ball for, but it was worth it. They loaded out anything that could conceivably be considered of use to them and then, finished looked around the dead area. They regretted leaving the trailer maybe a little bit, but they knew this chapter in their life was over. They drove out of the lot, no looking back they were told and they kept to that. They were on the outskirts of the city limits and headed towards their true home now when the sky seemed to brighten for them a bit more. They were well on their way and with no regrets for a change. There was nothing left behind them that they really needed anymore and if they had looked back as they pulled away they would have seen nothing but the weed and vine taking over everything. 

 

It took them the better part of two days driving but they were soon pulling into what for them was a bit of nostalgia. They could see their home in the distance and though it was tempting for Dean to want to floor the gas to get there quicker he settled for a slow easy pace. He pulled into the driveway and as they got out of the car, their duffle bags on their shoulders they walked up the back steps and stood there looking at each other silently. Sam keyed the lock finally, “Look if he’s here he’s here. If not we’ll worry about that later.”

 

Once in the house they cut on lights in the kitchen, ran up the thermostat and got the house warming. They were surprised when a few moments later there was a knock on the door, answering the knock Dean opened the door to admit Charlie and Bill who looked at them curiously, and even more so when they didn’t see Theo. So Sam went through started a pot of coffee got them all huddled around the kitchen table with mugs of Dr. Sam’s special coffee, strong black coffee liberally laced with whiskey. Dean and Sam shared the telling of their hunt and what had happened. The two angels nodded slowly at each break, until at last the telling was complete. 

 

“So you truly went back to your roots and found that the roots no longer fit the plant.” Bill noted. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean admitted. “I figured it to be a trip down memory lane, it wasn’t it was like walking into a mausoleum. We can’t go back, only forward.” 

 

“Yep,” was all that Charlie could muster up then he stood suddenly and walked towards the door. “Come on Bill.”

 

“Huh what?” Dean asked.

 

“We cannot interfere with your life any further.” Charlie said finally.

 

“Wait a minute Charlie, we are so not going to do this.” Bill argued. 

 

“Do what?” Dean asked again.

 

“It looks like we are.”

 

“Hello, you’re the guests, we’re the hosts, when a question is asked it’s polite to get an answer.” 

 

“Charlie don’t. you. Dare.” Bill said.

 

“See you at home.” Charlie said vanishing.

 

“That little prick.”Bill spat. “I swear when I see him next…”

 

“Hey big prick,” Dean said unceremoniously which got Bill’s attention.

 

“Sorry it’s just some unwritten code that basically says that we aren’t really supposed to be interacting with you at all on an angel level. You take care of things here; I’m going to sort Charlie out. This bullshit’s gonna stop right now.” Bill walked to the door then turned and looked at both of them. “Look I am really sorry about how things turned out with Theo; I hope to see him soon.”

 

After Bill’s exit Sam looked to Dean and then at the door, “Fuck this shit, that sawed off little punk has treated us like this for the last time.”

 

They left and walked down to Bill and Charlie’s place, and for all his gait, Bill either did the vanishing act or he ran home, because they heard a fair knockdown, drag out fight going on inside. 

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t interfere.” Sam said starting to turn. 

 

“Maybe we should after all the bullshit started in our house.” Dean said grabbing Sam’s shoulder when suddenly they were both pushed aside as Theo walked past them. 

 

“Perhaps we all should.” 

 

“Theo!”

 

“Theo!” 

 

“Yeah it’s me can we save the reunion a moment, I’m sick and tired of Charlie’s prejudices.” Theo stepped up to the door and thumped on it several times with his fist. “Open the fucking door.”

The door cracked open and then opened in full with Bill standing there. 

 

“Well I was hoping to see you soon, didn’t know it would be immediate.”

 

“It’s really him.” Dean said.

 

“Yeah I know.” Sam said back.

 

“No, it’s really him the him, him.” Dean said stating the obvious.

 

“Yeah Dean, it looks like God recycled a meat suit.” It was indeed Theo but in the same body he wore for almost 20 years, with a little age around the face and eyes. They walked into the room, Charlie was over in the corner looking like he still had a full head of steam. 

 

“CHARLIE!” Theo barked and thunder actually clapped outside.

 

“What…oh Theo, you’re back!” 

 

“Gee what a knack you have for understatement. Yes I’m back and I see you’re up to old tricks again.” Theo said angrily.

 

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

 

“The way you are treating my friends, my lovers.”

 

“Theo they’re only human.” Suddenly he let out a screech as Joshua appeared beside him and grabbed his ear. 

 

“Boy you’re coming with me; we got some serious talking to do.” They both vanished and Bill looked several shades paler than white. 

 

“Oh shit.” Bill said. Then Theo turned to Sam and Dean who fell over his hugging and kissing him. 

 

“It is you.” Dean said finally getting it through his head. “We thought for this time you were gone for good.” 

 

“Nah, I taught the angels all that you’ve taught me.”

 

“But it took twenty years to teach you, how…” Sam started.

 

“Sam, in heaven the angels are sort of a hive mind concept, what one knows the lot knows. All I did was interface back into the hive and they immediately knew everything. And for some of the stodgy old ones it was a pleasure seeing their discomfiture when they got the nature of our relationship.”

 

“Hell, come on in and sit down, Charlie is undoubtedly going to be gone for a bit.” They gathered around on the love seats in their living room for a moment shared looks, then Dean reached around and punched Theo in the arm only to meet an unyielding mass, in other words, he could have been punching a steel girder for all it did.

 

“Uh, by the way guys, I’m uh, new and improved.” 

 

“So were you told to act any different with us?” Dean asked.

 

“Dean!” Sam started.

 

“No Sam, that’s a fair question.” Bill interjected. “You were taken aside for a while, after you scored that PCP laden whiskey, I’m sure you didn’t get off with a light scolding.”

 

“No they were pretty brutal, you remember what I told you some time ago guys, that a day down here is a century up there? Do the math.” 

 

“Holy shit, you were in heaven nearly a millineum?” Sam gasped.

 

“Close to, they got their pound of flesh early on and then took great pains in reminding me to be a good angel when I returned. Well when we get home I’ll show you just how good I can be.” He said reaching over and groping Dean who jumped.

 

“Aw shit.” Dean said as he came back down his crotch bulging now. “Time and place.” He muttered.

 

“Oh don’t worry I’ve had a 1000 years of chastity, I’m looking forward to breaking that belt.” He said with a leer. 

 

Bill grinned at them, “Sam, Dean, I hope you boys don’t plan on walking around anywhere for about a week.” He threw them a wink and they looked at his gape mouthed then at Theo who was sitting back looking smug. Just then Charlie winked back into existence looked more than a bit disheveled. He looked at his guests then at Bill.

 

“Uh sorry guys, I don’t know what came over me…”

 

“I would say that you were indulging in another of the seven deadly sins.” Bill started. “Pride.” 

 

Charlie visibly gulped. “For which I am heartily sorry for doing. I never meant to be like that, I don’t know what come over me or has been over me the last few years. It seems like I’ve wallowed through practically all seven of the sins. And to tell the truth, I’m tired guys, I’m beat, and I’m very sorry for the way that I acted earlier.”

 

Bill stood and walked over to him and looked down his nose at him a moment then nodded. “Good, that’s a first step. At least you’re remorseful.” 

 

“That’s all you got for me?” Charlie said cringing slightly. 

 

“Just what exactly happened to you?” Dean asked.

 

“I was counseled by Joshua and Michael and Raphael, and Uriel.” 

 

“Oh a gang bang.” Dean said with his usual off handed charm.

 

“More than that. It was a major chastisement. How long was I gone Bill?”

 

“No more than ten maybe 15 minutes. They had me for nearly a week up there. I don’t mean to be rude, really I don’t.”

 

Bill got up and stepped into their kitchen a moment and returned with five glasses and a bottle of scotch. He looked straight at Charlie.

 

“Shut up.” Bill said evenly and amazingly Charlie did, thankfully as well as he was starting to babble.

 

Bill sat down putting the glasses on a cocktail table then poured good measures of the scotch in each glass. Then he looked at his brother almost daring him to speak. He raised his glass.

 

“Good health gentlemen.” And they all drank. Then he turned and poured another shot into Charlie’s glass. “Drink.”

 

“Oh I’m fine, really.” Charlie said uncomfortably.

 

“Drink.” Bill said inexorably.

 

Charlie drank and his eyes became slightly defocused and he sat back on the love seat. Bill looked at the others. “He can drink his weight in beer, but give him something like whiskey and he’s not worth a shit.”

 

“Will he be all right?” Sam asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’m going to leave him in here tonight to sleep it off. Don’t look so, I’m not that heartless, it’s just that he’s got to be taught a lesson all the way around and I mean to see to it.” Bill stood and smiled.

 

“Theo, I’m glad your back brother, we’ve missed you. We’ll see you in a few days, give y’all some private time.” Bill grinned. Dean, Sam and Theo then stood and walked to the door. 

 

“Night.” Dean offered.

 

“Good night all.” He said with a grin. And they were off starting to walk across the frost crusted yard.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Ok this is a short one but wraps this story up for now. :^) Hope y'all enjoyed. Please leave me a review so I'll know what to do to tweak future editions.  
:  
:  


* * *

“I wouldn’t want to be Charlie for no amount of money.” Theo said with a grimace. 

 

Then Dean and Sam stopped and looked at Theo who looked back at them they embraced again in a long warm exchange. Finally Theo looked at Dean and Sam. “So the word is that you’re going to retire. 

That true?” 

 

They walked on and got to their house, entering, Sam sighed, “I’m not sure, this last case and everything piling up, we tried to go back to roots and it just wasn’t to be. We gotta live as we are. Which means we are a team, if retirement is the consensus then we do it. But only if everyone agrees.” 

 

“Fair enough.” Dean said, “We’re a team, a damn good one, and I don’t see any point in breaking up something that works. We were sent that treasure so that we wouldn’t have to hustle anymore, and we shouldn’t, don’t mean we gotta go totally honest, but we gotta be ourselves.”

 

Sam looked his brother over carefully, “I seem to recall an entirely different argument a few days ago.” 

 

Dean grimaced and walked into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a container of juice, pouring a glass for himself he looked around. “Yeah well that was a few days ago. Now I’m not so sure. Hell, even you were panting for retirement, Sammy.”

 

“Yeah, shit was piling up and not getting any better, I figured that path to actually be a good one for a change. We’ve been busting our asses for over 40 years, don’t you think Bobby ever got tired of it, what about dad, you think he ever wanted to put it down.” 

 

“Bobby maybe,” Dean admitted, “Dad, nope that man had a perpetual hard on for this shit.”

 

Sam grimaced, “Thanks for a mental image that’ll probably take therapy to erase. But seriously, we’ve been on the hunt, we tried information brokering, and then came back on the hunt. It’s what we’re good at and now we don’t have to hustle to make ends meet. We can live above the radar for a change. And with shows like Ghost Hunter International and others, hell we’re hot meat on the order of the media. Shit we probably could even get our own series if we pitched it right.”

 

Dean snorted, Theo laughed, “Yeah I can see it now, Critter Hunters starring Sam, Dean, and Theo Winchester.” Theo snorted as well now. “You hunt because it’s in your blood the question is however, do you want to go out of this world on the hunt, or would you rather go out as old men?”

 

They thought that over for several long moments and then Dean smiled and looked at Sam. “Dude you’re gonna think I’m crazy but I’d opt for going out like an old man.”

 

Sam leaned back against the door facing. “Me too.”

 

Theo looked them over, “okay so you’re what? Sam you’ll be 45 your next birthday and Dean you’ll be turning 51 soon, give it another 10 years maybe?”

 

They turned the idea over in their minds, “10 years sound pretty damn good to me.” Dean said with a grin Sam echoed the grin and nodded. 

 

Sam thought a moment before saying, “Same amount of time when you originally came to us on a penance. Well this is ours; we hunt for 10 more years then retire and live.”

 

“For right now though I’d settle for turning in, it’s late and it’s been a hell of a day.” Dean said looking at the other two. There was a general laugh that went up and nods of agreement.

 

“You won’t hear any argument from me.” Theo said looking at them. “But I expect a proper homecoming tomorrow.” The brothers converged on the angel and grinned. 

 

“We’re all going to be walking funny for a few days after the next couple of days I promise you that.” Sam said with a hug around Theo’s neck then a deep soul kiss, followed by Dean. 

 

“At least here we don’t have to deal with dope smacking redneck motherfuckers.” Theo said looking at them.

 

“Language.” Dean and Sam said in unison. 

 

Theo threw back his head and laughed heartily. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

“You know we could get a head start tonight.” Sam offered as he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

Theo grinned and looked at Dean, “What about you?”

 

Dean stepped up to Theo and grabbed a delicious handful of crotch and grinning pointed towards the bedroom.

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said whooping with joy. “We be rocking now.” He cried out joyfully.


End file.
